A Helping Hand
by chibi-excel
Summary: Antonio owns a cafe low on business. One day a strange boy comes in, running from a group of men and covered in wounds. Antonio offers for him to stay and repay him with work. As payment, the boy Lovino begins to make new dishes to bring more people into the cafe. Who is this boy and why won't he tell Antonio anything but his name and age? Spamano, Prucan, GerIta, SebSea
1. The Stranger

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter One: The stranger**_

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a kind, hardworking man. At twenty five years old he owns his own café, has a nice little house behind it, and owns about forty acres of land behind it which he fills with his garden. In this garden is berries, tomatoes, peppers, and various other fruits and vegetables. He uses most of these for the ingredients to his salads and sandwiches in his café, but there's a slight problem. While he loves his café, and the thought of growing food for people, making them happy with his creations; he has little to no business.

At the end of the day, such as now, he doesn't have much to clean up. Most of his customers are elderly or his friends and they all clean-up for themselves. Just once he would like a young customer he wasn't friends with. Someone who just came here on their own. Of course that will never happen, his café is not 'hip', since he went for a Victorian theme. He thought at the time that kids liked that now, which would get him young and old, but he was sadly wrong.

Sighing to himself, he locks up the cash register. "I guess we won't be getting any more visitors tonight, huh?" He asks to the inanimate object before the door slams open, the bell at the top ringing like crazy. "Huh…? Who…? Ah! Are you a customer?" Antonio asks excitedly, running up the person dressed in a large hoodie. "Oh my! You're soaked! I guess it's really coming down tonight…"

Without a word the person pushes him out of the way and runs into the closet. Antonio looks at the closet confused before hearing loud footsteps come towards his café again. Acting fast, he grabs his mop and bucket of water, being sure to mop up the boy's tracks as the door slams open yet again.

"Welcome! Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Antonio asks sweetly as a group of men enter.

"No. Did someone come in here?" The tallest man asks in a deep voice.

"Hm? Nope! No one but you! I don't get much business after about six you see! For all of my customers are old and don't-!" Antonio stops when he notices all of the men have left and are now running down the road, their loud steps fading fast. "Hm…how rude." He says before going to the closet and opening it, coming face to face with a pair of dark hazel eyes from beneath the hood. "Your rude friends are gone now."

Without a word the stranger gets up, the top of their head only coming up to Antonio's chin. "They're not my friends." The person mumbles and Antonio looks down at them curiously.

"Hmm, I'd suppose not. You do seem a bit old to be playing hide and seek after all~!" Antonio teases before reaching a hand out and placing it on top of the hood.

"N-NO!" His mysterious customer yells, pushing his hand away.

"Hm? What's the matter, customer?" Antonio asks, moving closer. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt your face?"

"G-go away! I'm leaving now!" The stranger says, heading towards the door followed by a trail of blood.

"Oh no." Antonio says, getting to the door before him and locking it. "You're bleeding. As a good samaritan I cannot allow you to leave while bleeding." He takes the stranger's hand gently. "Please allow me to fix you up."

"F-fine…"

The two leave the shop, Antonio locking up on their way out before he brings the hooded person to the small cottage-like house behind it. Once inside he leads them into the small living room. It's not fancy, but it's not run-down or anything either. The whole home is very warm and welcoming, filled with little knick knacks from Antonio's mother.

"Alrighty then! I got the first aid kit, so you will need to remove that hoodie!" Antonio says, smiling at the stranger who flinches away. "Aww, what's wrong? You know, I'm not going to judge your looks. I'm sure you're perfectly fine!"

"I'm not ugly you bastard!" The stranger yells before removing the hoodie, showing a young boy with brown hair, scraggly clothing, and a strange curl coming from his bangs. He's still drenched, he must have been in the rain for a long time, and he's covered in blood.

"Oh my…you're certainly anything but ugly." Antonio says, reaching out with a washcloth doused in antibacterial cream and washing his face off. He takes a closer look as he does this, and notices the boy's eyes. A hazel that is more green, but still with a small hint of brown to them. "Beautiful."

"WHOA! NO!" The boy yells, pushing him away. "Not beautiful! Don't call me beautiful you pervert!"

"Huh? Oh! No! Not you, silly! Your eyes!" Antonio says, laughing a little. "You're not ugly, but I would never call a stranger beautiful!"

"Good." He huffs, reaching out and taking the first aid kit from the man before treating his own wounds.

"You've sure got a lot of those, huh?" Antonio asks, watching the boy expertly do this.

"Yes."

"So what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"I see…" Antonio sighs, feeling bad for the young man and wanting to help. "How would you like to stay the night? To keep you safe!"

"How safe is a strange man with a cluttered house and failing café?" The boy asks.

"You hurt me! Isn't all of that proof that I am just a normal guy?" Antonio counters. "I have an extra room, you can lock it if you like."

"I will then." He says decidedly, standing up from the seat Antonio sat him in. "Now show me where this room is."

Antonio smiles. "Of course!" He gets up as well and leads the boy upstairs.

"So…you're not going to ask anything else?" A small voice asks from behind him.

"No, you can tell me what you want. Whether you stay the night, a week, or forever, I won't pry." Antonio answers and hears the boy sputter.

"I-! Wh-? I'm not going to stay forever!"

"That's up to you…Customer~!"

"…I'm not a customer. I have no money."

"Oh my! No money, you say? Well then I suppose you will need to stay at LEAST one more day so you can pay off staying here, the first aid, and any food you will be eating here!" Antonio says happily, making his 'customer' look at him confused.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"It's more fun to work with someone else than all alone."

The boy stares at him incredulously. "More troublesome is more like it." He says before slamming the door shut.

"Oh my…I think I might have welcomed in a brat…" Antonio whispers to himself, a smile still on his face. The boy is not the ideal person he would have liked to let in, but at least this way it should be interesting. Something that he hasn't had in years.

When Antonio wakes up the next morning he is welcomed by a sweet smell in the kitchen. Curious, he gets up and goes downstairs to see the boy standing there in an apron using Antonio's cream gun to fill up what looks like bomboloni. Antonio stands there for a minute in awe, seeing such a cold boy making him breakfast. He looks around and notices what looks like hundreds of them.

"I-I can't eat all of these!" Antonio exclaims and the boy jumps a little, glaring at him with a dark red tinting his cheeks.

"Th-they aren't all for the two of us, idiot! I plan on repaying you." He says, motioning to a good three hundred bomboloni con crema. "Those are for the café. You will be selling them."

"H-huh…? But I can't make desserts…well, other than churros…I can't let them get used to something only for me to take it away!" Antonio explains and the boy looks at him annoyed.

"My food isn't going to waste! You're selling it!"

"But-!"

"If you cannot make it on your own…" The boy begins, his eyes quickly venturing to the floor. "Then I will just have to stay for a little while."

"Ohh? What brought on this change of heart?" Antonio asks curiously and the boy huffs.

"I'm not telling you."

"Hmm…you know…for someone I'm supposed to be keeping at my home and trusting with my café…you are being a bit too secretive."

Fear flashes in the boy's eyes and Antonio smiles. "You worry about that now?"

"All I want is your name and age. Can you give me that much?"

"My age? What the hell do you need that for?"

"Well…there is an age limit on people who can work. I can't be doing something illegal. Not to mention no man worth his salt would pull a boy away from high school." Antonio explains and the boy twitches.

"I'm not a high schooler! I graduated last year, I'm nineteen!" He yells before sighing and looking to the food surrounding him. "And my name…is Lovino."

"Do you have a last name, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Lovino glares.

"No. I don't. I'm also not 'Lovi', I'm Lo. Vi. No. Get it right." Lovino commands and Antonio laughs.

"You're so cute, Lovi~!" He teases, enjoying the angry flush on the boy's face.

"Lovino, you bastard!"

* * *

A/N: What's this? Another story? Yes, don't worry, one of them is one chapter from being done, and the rest are quickly following. I was gonna wait on putting this up...but I already wrote it...so why the hell not? I'm impatient anyways. I...I need to stop being so obsessed with writing...


	2. Visitors

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Two: Visitors**_

* * *

Antonio gets out of the shower and notices Lovino gone from the house. He leaves the place and sees lights on at the café. Running inside he sees Lovino setting up, his treats lined up in a case underneath the cash register. "Lovi! You could have told me you were coming in!"

"Don't be so worried, I didn't rob you." Lovino says, walking over to Antonio. "I'm going to open."

"H-huh? But I don't open until noon!" Antonio gasps and Lovino ignores him.

"Opening at noon, closing at eight and having no customers after six. You are awful at this!" Lovino groans and Antonio pouts.

"I just like my sleep in the morning…"

"Well from now on I will get up in the morning."

Antonio looks at the boy confused as he begins to clean up. "Why…are you so helpful? Last night you were so mean. I thought you hated me."

"Don't get me wrong. I do hate you." Lovino points out. "But I hate you less than I hate some other people…and I've always wanted to work for a nice food place. Not a fast food place or a big restaurant…" He mumbles, making busy work with the tables. "But somewhere nice and welcoming…which, with my help, could definitely be this place."

"I don't know if you were just complimenting me…or saying if it weren't for me this place could be great…" Antonio sighs and Lovino shrugs.

"It might be both….but it's mostly the second one."

"That is not cute at all." The Spaniard pouts, watching as Lovino gathers up some vegetables he grabbed from the garden and cuts them up, putting them into a bowl. "Um…what are you making…?"

"Bruschetta." Lovino answers; mixing the tomatoes, garlic, and seasonings. "You need a lot of new things…more customers will come for Italian food."

"They would come for Spanish food, too…" Antonio pouts and Lovino shrugs.

"Nope, Americans like Italian more."

"Wooow, I let in such an uncute brat, didn't I?"

Lovino twitches and looks to him annoyed. "Yes, you did, make sure you remember me as such forever." He looks back down and begins toasting the bread. "I'm not saying Spanish food isn't good…I'm simply saying that this is how American's are."

Antonio smiles a little and goes to say something when the door opens. They both look over and see a young man with blonde hair and glasses come in. He has next to no real presence, despite the childish white bear backpack he is carrying. "Welcome, Mr. Customer~!"

The boy smiles at Antonio. "Thank you! I thought you opened at noon." He says and Lovino speaks up.

"There's a new schedule." He says and the boy looks over to him.

"Ohhh? Well how lucky for me! I can grab some food before my classes start!" The boy says, looking to the bomboloni con crema. "Wow, what are these?"

"An Italian food, you should try it." Lovino says in a cold manner as he walks behind the counter and hands him one.

The blonde takes a bite and his eyes light up. "These are delicious! How much for twelve?" He asks and Lovino looks to Antonio with a smug look.

"Well?" Lovino asks and Antonio frowns.

"Um…twelve for twelve!" Antonio answers, smiling at the boy before getting his foot stomped on by Lovino behind the counter.

"Wow! Deal!" The blonde hands them twelve dollars and takes the bag of twelve before looking back at them. "Um…I know Antonio…but who are you?" He asks Lovino, who looks to the Spaniard beside him.

"You know each other?"

"I know everyone, Lovi~!" Antonio coos.

"Oh! Your name is Lovi? I'm Matthew!" Matthew says and Lovino cringes at the nickname.

"Dear god no…not another one…" Lovino groans. "My name is Lovino…and NEVER call me Lovi."

Matthew smiles at him. "Got it, Lovino! Well, I'll see you both later!" He calls, leaving the café.

"Matthew is always so happy~! No wonder Francis is so proud of his little cousin, off to college and so friendly, I-!" Antonio is cut off by a hand coming up and pinching the side of his face. He looks to Lovino, obviously pissed.

"YOU. BUMBLING. IDIOT!" Lovino hisses out, tugging on the man's face with every word. "One dollar for each? Only one? Do you want to go out of business?" He yells and Antonio whines.

"Loovii, you're hurting mee!"

"GOOD! From now on we charge two dollars each! Then, if demand goes up, we will charge $2.50, understood?"

"You're a tyrant, Lovi! Do you even care about the customers?" Antonio asks and Lovino's grip loosens before his hands fall to his sides.

"…Antonio…it's not about caring about the customers…it's about keeping it open long enough to make loyal customers. Think about it, wouldn't it be nice to have this place full of familiar faces all smiling and enjoying themselves while eating your food?" Lovino points out, purposely appealing to Antonio's love of making others happy.

"Huh…I guess you have a point." Antonio says, smiling at Lovino. "You're so smart, Lovi~!"

"Lucky for you." The boy huffs before the door opens again.

"Hello!" A young girl with long black pigtails calls, smiling happily at them. "I just received a text from my friend Matthew about some really good food from here!" She says, coming up to the counter. "I take it that it's those things?" She asks, pointing to the bomboloni. "They look yummy~!"

"They are!" Antonio exclaims, handing her one. "Try it!"

The girl tries them and buys five before heading out.

"I think I love Matthew!" Antonio says happily before grinning at Lovino. "Or perhaps I should love my smart little Lovi~?"

Lovino blushes and shoots him a dirty glare. "If you ever include the words 'my', 'love' or 'little' near my name or the atrocity you have replaced it with again I will castrate you."

"So I guess a celebratory hug is out of the question…huh?" Antonio asks, being ignored by Lovino. "Yep, that's a no…" He says, sighing in defeat.

After Lovino puts out a large chalkboard sign with advertising the food, the café begins to flood with customers. Or at least it has more customers than usual. Towards eleven Lovino backs out to the kitchen and makes lunch foods including pasta and pizza. By noon they have added more food to the chalk board and gained at least three times the normal amount of people Antonio gets.

Around five that evening two men enter the café and Antonio lights up. "Francis! Gilbert! Hey guys!" He calls to the tall blonde and the red eyed, silver haired man.

"Antonio, mon ami, this place is practically overflowing!" The blonde coos and the silver haired man laughs.

"Well it's only about twenty more people, Francis, but I supposed for Antonio that is overflowing!"

"Gilbert, be nice!" Francis scolds before noticing the boy exiting the small kitchen with a plates of spaghetti. "Ohhhhh~! Who is that~?" He asks and Antonio laughs a little.

"Don't bother, Francis, he has no use for romance!" Antonio says and Francis smirks.

"He obviously has never seen me." Francis walks over to the boy as he hands out the plates to tables. "Hey there, who are you?"

"Go order something or go away." Lovino says, not bothering to look at him.

"I will go away if you give me your number."

"Don't have one."

Francis looks at him amused. "You have to have one if you work here! How else would Antonio get a hold of you?"

"I'd assume he would just go into the bedroom across the hall." Lovino answers, heading back towards the kitchen, leaving a horrified Francis behind.

"Antonio!" Francis yells, running to the Spaniard who is talking with Gilbert.

"Si?"

"That boy is living with you?" He asks and Antonio smiles.

"That's right! He came last night and is staying in the guest room!" Antonio answers, receiving shocked looks from Gilbert and Francis.

"You let a stranger stay with you…?" Gilbert asks as Francis groans.

"I wish I could be surprised. What was your reason? He was too cute to let go?" Francis asks before perking up a little. "Wait…did you sleep with him? Are you SLEEPING with him?"

Antonio looks at him confused. "No…he sleeps in the other room, remember?"

"I don't mean actually sleep!" Francis groans. "So who is this kid anyways? Where's he from? Why is he so willing to stay with a stranger?"

Antonio shrugs. "His name is Lovino and he is nineteen. That's all he said and that's all he needs to say for now. Trust is earned." He smiles to his friends. "Lovino needs someone's help and someone to trust. I will be there for him…whether he likes it or not."

Francis and Gilbert look at him in awe. "Those…are pretty heavy words regarding a kid you just met…" The blonde says and Gilbert nods.

"Be careful man…this kid could be a killer or something."

Antonio laughs. "Yeah, he's gonna help me with my café, seen by everyone in town with me, before he kills me! Seriously guys, calm down."

"You just trust him because he's cute." Gilbert says and Francis nods.

"Yep. Those damn eyes would make anyone cave." The blonde adds and Antonio nods.

"Right? RIGHT~? Those eyes are so pretty~!" Antonio coos before a foot hits his back. "Ow!"

"What did I say about those kind of words regarding me? Damnit I'm never gonna be able to sleep without my door locked around you…" Lovino grumbles, going to another table.

* * *

A/N: Someone informed me that this reminds them of a doujinshi...so if anyone knows what the title is and can give me it, that would be AWESOME~! I love Cafe!Spain so much~! Lovino's eyes are apparently very appreciated. Annyywaayyss...this is gonna include a lot of Italian foods...and Spanish foods as well. Just thinking of all the research I'll be doing for that makes me hungry...


	3. Overworked

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Three: Over worked**_

* * *

After another long, actually busy, day at his café Antonio heads back into his house. Lovino had gone in a while before him so he could lock up, yet when Antonio comes in all the lights are out. It's been a few weeks since Lovino moved in, and Antonio would like to think he's got a pretty good handle on the kid's personality, so he's well aware of the fact the boy keeps as many lights on as possible when alone in the house. Feeling a sort of dread, Antonio begins to look around the house for the boy.

Not far into the house he ends up tripping on something. Something fairly big. Getting back up, he turns on the light nearby and sees Lovino sound asleep on the floor. Antonio stares at the sleeping boy for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he watches Lovino's steady breathing and peaceful face. He contemplates leaving him there, letting him sleep, but the inevitable back pain the boy would experience throws this option out the window.

Bending down, Antonio picks up the boy as gently as he can so he doesn't wake him. Once he stands back up, however, a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Glancing down he sees Lovino curl up into him, something he didn't expect. He figured Lovino would try to strangle him in his sleep or something, not lean into it. With a presumably dangerous life, it's hard to imagine someone could be so trusting even if just in sleep.

"Would it be conceited to think you feel safe with me?" Antonio whispers to the sleeping boy, carrying him up the stairs. Once he enters Lovino's room, he looks around. Since the boy moved in he has been pretty much banned from this bedroom, and from the looks of it Lovino has changed it a lot. The bed is no longer against the left wall, but propped up against the far wall and placed under the window.

The dresser is in the same place, but it's now covered in little gifts Lovino has received from customers at the shop. Antonio gently places Lovino on the bed and begins to look around more. Hanging are the pictures Antonio had in there originally; ones of his family and childhood, but they are all on one wall rather than all four. There's a stuffed animal on the bed, one he hasn't seen before. It's old and tattered, obviously a childhood souvenir of the boy's, and has Velcro paws meaning it had at least one partner.

Does that mean Lovino had a girlfriend? No, it's too old to be from any age where dating would be in the picture. So that means siblings. Lovino has siblings.

"You're a true mystery, Lovi." Antonio whispers, petting the boy's hair and going to leave the room when something catches his eye. In the open top drawer of the dresser is a gleam. Out of curiosity Antonio checks it out and sees it's a picture frame, a very nice one, with a familiar picture in it. About a week ago Matthew bought a new camera, taking pictures of everything and everyone. He took pictures of himself, Antonio, Lovino, Francis and Gilbert. Inside the drawer are scattered copies of all of these, but only one has a frame; the picture of Lovino and Antonio. It was taken right outside of the café, which was full of people at the time, and had them both standing there; Antonio beaming with pride and Lovino looking awkward and restless.

An almost giddy feeling wells up in Antonio's chest at the sight of this, a now wide grin on his face. So Lovino does care about him, even if it's just in a small way. All sorts of ideas begin to play in Antonio's head; Lovino trusting him, feeling safe with him, considering him a sort of older brother. Granted, he has no way of knowing if the boy actually feels any of that but a man can dream.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing in my room?" A loud voice screams before a pillow collides with the back of Antonio's head.

"Oww, Lovi, is that anyway to treat the kind hearted man who carried you to bed?" Antonio whines, watching as Lovino's face goes bright red. "You didn't seem to mind at the time, I've never seen you so clingy." He adds teasingly.

"I don't believe you! I would never allow someone to pick me up while asleep! You would be strangled right now!" Lovino yells.

"How did you get into bed then?" Antonio asks amused.

Lovino falters, trying to figure out an explanation. "Um…you…obviously…"

"You're comfortable with me, it's okay to admit it~!" Antonio coos, pulling out the framed picture. "Why else would you care so much about this picture?"

Lovino lets out a blood curdling scream and covers himself with his blanket. "Don't look through my stuff and get the fuck out!" He yells at the unfazed Antonio. "M-Matthew framed it! Not me, it was Matthew! I tossed it into the dresser because I don't give a shit!"

"You're such a liar~!" Antonio coos, walking over to him. "Give me a hug~!"

"Get the hell out of my room!" Lovino yells, kicking at him. "I won't hug you! Ever!"

"But we're friends~! Friends hug!" Antonio argues, easily dodging the foot and catching the boy in his arms. "Gotcha!"

"I hate you so much right now…" Lovino groans, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hmm…you know…we need a day off." Antonio says, holding the struggling boy. "We should close the café for tomorrow. If you are tired enough to pass out upon entering, than you need a break."

"Yeah, yeah, a break sounds good. Now let go of me."

"Haha! Fine, fine." Antonio chuckles, backing away from the boy.

Lovino looks to Antonio wearily. "You know…" He begins awkwardly. "We…perhaps we should hire some more people."

Antonio looks to him curiously. "Hire some more people, huh? That would be the logical thing to do, wouldn't it?" The man laughs dismissively. "I would rather not though."

Lovino sighs. "And why not?"

"Hm…how to put this…you had Legos or play dough when you were young, right?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods. "Did you ever create something amazing with one person, because you both had a shared vision, out of either of those?" The boy nods dully. "Well, have you had another kid come over to the creation and try to better it in some way that wasn't necessary? Or just some other kid that wanted to play with it? I finally am closer to my dream thanks to you…and I feel an extra person would throw it all off."

Lovino looks at him amused. "You're an only child, aren't you?" He asks and Antonio nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you don't know how great it is to have a third person who will compliment it all and possibly help make it better." The teen answers, a strangely melancholy look on his face. "I know what you are getting at…but I had two younger brothers…I've never had anything that was just mine and a friend's." Lovino frowns. "The only thing that was just mine ended horribly…"

"That would be the thing that resulted in men chasing you in here?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods. "Would you like to tell me what that thing is?" He probes, receiving silence. "Alright, you don't have to. However, since you don't have to share that…I don't have to share our café."

Lovino rolls his eyes. "You're strangely possessive for such a friendly guy."

Antonio smiles at him. "What's mine is mine, Lovi. I will share the joy it creates, but I won't share the control." He places a hand on Lovino's head and pets his hair. "Not with anyone but you."

"Obviously, if you didn't share control with me that café would still be a piece of shit." Lovino grumbles, making Antonio smile more. He knows the boy pretty well now, and he knows this is the way Lovino acts when he's happy.

Luckily for Antonio, Lovino doesn't quite understand him as well. If he did, he would know that all of that about sharing his creation, while true, is nowhere close to the real reason he doesn't want others around. The café is what connects Lovino to him, it's something only the two of them share, and the thought of another person coming in and bonding with Lovino is the last thing Antonio wants. Yes, Lovino gets along well with Matthew and some others, but they don't hang out alone yet. If another person were to work with them Lovino would get alone time with them when Antonio took time off.

They could bond in ways that would drive Antonio insane; grow close enough to be like siblings, or be best friends who laugh together, or worst of all…become lovers. Antonio isn't possessive of his friends, he's always loved when they gained new friends because it made them happy, but Lovino is different. There's no security with Lovino, the boy could disappear tonight for all he knows, it's not like Lovino has to stay. If he wants a café he could make his own from the ground up, and Lovino refuses to see him as someone who matters.

So Lovino bonding with someone else is bad to Antonio. What if he wanted to live with them? Antonio would be stuck in this home alone again, keeping the TV on just so he doesn't get so lonely. He refuses to let it happen.

"So what are we going to do?" Lovino asks, pulling Antonio out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Do with what?"

The Italian rolls his eyes. "With our day off, idiot!"

Antonio's jaw drops. "You…want to spend your day off with me?" He asks, unable to hold down a smile.

Lovino blushes and looks away awkwardly. "S-stop making that face, idiot! I was just-! I mean-! Damnit leave me alone!" He whines, going under his covers.

"Lovi loves me~!" Antonio teases, hugging the lump under the blankets.

"I do not you idiot!" Lovino whines again. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"But you do! And I lo-!" Antonio's cut off by a foot jutting out of the lump and sending him to the floor. "Ow…Lovi that was not necessary…"

"I told you not to use that word toward me! I gave you a list of unusable words and that was on the TOP!" Lovino yells as Antonio watches amused.

"Of course, of course. But Lovi…you do like me, right?" Antonio asks, making the room fall silent. He waits patiently, watching the lump under the covers fidget awkwardly. "Well?"

"I don't…dislike you…" A quiet voice answers from the bed and Antonio smiles.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning, Lovi." Antonio says, perfectly imagining the flustered look Lovino currently has. Yes, there's definitely no need for a third person. There's no way he'll share this.

* * *

A/N:... And Lovino never slept anywhere but his LOCKED room again. I wanted to show them alone in the house...and give some insight into the both of them. A little. Really though...Antonio should hire more people... He's just being irresponsible. XD Sorry this took so long! I've been, like, suuperrrr busy. (really, it's not just an excuse XD)


	4. A day off

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Four: A Day Off**_

* * *

Antonio wakes up with a large grin on his face. Today he's spending with Lovino, but not like every other day he spends with him. No, today will be much different. Rather than seeing each other simply in the house and café or discussing business, they will be going around town and discussing other things. Maybe Antonio will even get some more information about Lovino out of the boy.

"Lovi~! Time to get up~!" Antonio calls, heading to Lovino's room.

"Do! Not! Open that door!" Lovino yells from the other side of the door, kicking it for emphasis. "You're not accosting me in my own damn room again!"

"Awww, you think of it as your room! You really are getting comfortable here!" Antonio teases, reveling in the stutters he hears from the other end.

"D-damnit! Go make breakfast you asshole!" Lovino hisses.

"Whatever you want~!" Antonio says, heading downstairs to the kitchen. He prepares some pancakes and churros, two things he knows Lovino loves. Of course at first Lovino refused to eat both, but thanks to Matthew he finally relented to the pancakes, and Gilbert took all subtlety away and simply shoved a churro in his mouth. "It's done!" He calls up the staircase, catching a glimpse of Lovino running from the bathroom in his towel. "Hurry up, Lovi~!"

Soon Lovino comes downstairs and looks at the large spread of churros, pancakes, and freshly picked fruits. "You…um…you ever think you overdo breakfast?" He asks, sitting down at his seat on the other side of the table.

"Nonsense! It's the meal I make for you, I have to make it as perfect as possible!" Antonio replies before he begins eating his meal.

"…Ah…y-you're so weird." Lovino huffs awkwardly and Antonio chuckles.

"I suppose I might be."

The two finish the large breakfast surprisingly fast. Once done, Antonio jumps up and grabs Lovino's hand.

"Alright, Lovi, we have a lot of things to do today!" Antonio says. "We're gonna go walk around town. Are you from here? Probably…not…yes…?" He asks and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"If I was from here, why would I stay here while running from something?" Lovino counters and Antonio laughs.

"That's true! So we will go around town and I will show you some of the fun stuff around here! Then we can wind down with a movie at Matthew's place!" Antonio says and Lovino pales.

"…Francis and Gilbert will be there, won't they?"

"Of course!"

"…Do I have to go?"

"Of course!"

Lovino groans and stands up. "Fine, fine…I suppose I can put up with them…" He grumbles. "But isn't a day off supposed to be spent just relaxing?"

"It is relaxing!" Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Sounds more like a date to me." The boy mumbles, blushing a little.

Antonio stares at him blankly for a moment before laughing. "Lovi! Friends don't go on 'dates' they go on 'outings'! unless of course you WANT to see it as a date~!" He teases and Lovino flips him off.

"Of course I don't! My point was this isn't the stuff I wanted to do on my day off!" Lovino hisses and Antonio laughs.

"But Lovi, how will you make friends cooped up inside?"

"I have Matthew. That's enough."

Antonio raises a brow. "And what about me?"

"You're my annoying boss and roommate." Lovino answers. "Let's just go through your list so I can sit down at Matthew's."

"Well…if you'd rather we can stay home and hang out." Antonio offers. "We can go to town some other time..."

Lovino sighs and goes to the shoe rack. "Fine, let's go to town."

"Huh?" Antonio asks curiously as Lovino slides on his shoes.

"You obviously have been looking forward to this…I could hear you up all night doing what I assume was planning." Lovino mumbles, looking to Antonio embarrassed.

"Ah…Lovi…" Antonio begins before grinning wide. Lovino does pay attention to him as much as he does to the boy. Granted this shouldn't be too surprising, but thanks to the instability of the whole arrangement any small thread that connects Lovino to Antonio is something to celebrate. "You're so cute~!" He teases, unbelievably happy. "You do care!"

"Just shut up!" Lovino yells, growing more flustered. "Stop assuming I care!"

"I'll stop assuming it when you stop proving it." Antonio says, laughing and taking Lovino's arm. "Let's go now."

"Ugh, stop touching me!" Lovino orders, pulling his arm away as they head out.

The two drive into town and Antonio parks in a public parking area before getting out. They have parked in front of a beautiful, fairly unused, park. There's no playground, only a gazebo overlooking the river, but Antonio still likes it. It's in the center of town, making everything easily accessible, and it is simply perfect.

"Isn't this place nice, Lovi?" Antonio asks, smiling at the boy expectantly. "Did you have anything like this in the town you came from?"

Lovino sighs. "We had parks, of course. None were this simple…and I mostly saw them at night." He mumbles, looking around the park at the flowers.

"Why at night?"

"That's none of your business." Lovino says quickly. "Don't try to delve into things that have nothing to do with you."

"Fine, fine, let's just go around town. I know a nice café nearby that-!"

"We can't help the enemy!" Lovino yells, catching Antonio off-guard.

"…The…enemy…?" Antonio asks confused and Lovino groans.

"We are pretty well known now in town. People know we have good taste. If they see us at another café they will assume it is great and go there and ditch us!" Lovino explains and Antonio laughs.

"You're so cute, Lovi!" He pats the boy on the head. "Alright, alright…can we go to restaurants?"

"Of course we can. We don't run a restaurant." Lovino says, swatting his hand away.

"Great! Let me guess…you want Italian?" Antonio asks and Lovino scoffs.

"Please, no one is as good at Italian food as I am around here. It would be a waste of money."

"Hmm…how about fast-?"

"Chinese." Lovino says quickly. "Let's go to that Chinese place over there."

Antonio looks at him amuse. "I never would have pegged you for a fan of Chinese food."

"I like anything that tastes good. Chinese buffets taste good." Lovino says, walking across the street and down the sidewalk to the large Chinese restaurant.

"You would go to the fancy one, wouldn't you?" Antonio asks, looking to a cheaper Chinese restaurant down the street that's a simple building rather than the elaborate one they are in front of right now.

"I would indeed. If you are going to eat out, you eat out somewhere nice."

"So I suppose I can kiss fast food goodbye, huh?" Antonio jokes and Lovino smiles a little, as if remembering something.

"No…I like fast food…" He says softly before heading inside.

"Huh? You do? W-wait! Why such a calm reaction?" Antonio asks, running to catch up with the boy.

"I can't react calmly to something?"

"You were reminiscing! So, what happened at a fast food place? First date? First kiss?" Antonio drills Lovino with questions, accidentally ignoring the waiter as he seats them. "Oh! Or perhaps it's the first place you got-!"

"It's nothing romantic, you perverted idiot!" Lovino groans. "I've never dated, get that through your thick skull! It's simply…we used to go there a lot when Marcello was little…he said my name the first time in a McDonalds." He says, a calm smile on his face.

"Marcello is your little brother?" Antonio asks, a smile mirroring Lovino's coming to his lips.

"My youngest brother." Lovino answers, closing his eyes. "I was about seven, Feliciano was five, and Marcello was a bit under two." He says. "We went with dad to McDonalds and I went to go bring Feliciano to the bathroom. As soon as we got up Marcello began to cry…and then as we kept going he said my name."

"That's so cute. He sounds like a good kid." Antonio comments, trying to subtly get more out of Lovino.

"He is. He's about fourteen now and is an A student." Lovino says.

"What about Feliciano?" Antonio asks and Lovino sighs.

"He's an A student in certain subjects…and a D student in others…"

Antonio laughs a little. "Well he's what now? Seventeen? That's pretty normal, I suppose."

"Maybe…but even I never got below B-…even with all the other things I was doing." Lovino muses before paling a little. "I-I'm gonna go grab some food." He says quickly, standing up and going to the tables shaped like Chinese ships.

Antonio smiles and gets up as well, going over to Lovino as he grabs some General Tso Chicken. "Hey, Lovi…I like when you talk about your brothers; you should do it more often." He whispers in the boy's ear before going for his own food, seeing Lovino's blushing face out of the corner of his eye. Not even thirty minutes into the day's plans and Lovino has already told him who his brothers are. Maybe he can get information on his parents as well!

* * *

A/N: Little kids are too cute. They always seem to have a way of making you feel special. (Even when in some cases you aren't in the least. XD) Poor Lovi! Having to leave his brother for whatever reason!


	5. A Compliment

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Five: A compliment**_

* * *

Lovino looks at Antonio, making the man flash him a goofy grin. He's enjoying Lovino's company a lot today. After dinner Lovino even agreed to continue the day by going to the river with him! It's almost too good to be true, and he knows that it probably won't last long so he intends to enjoy every moment.

"Wipe that grin off your face, it's creepy." The Italian huffs and Antonio laughs a little.

"I can't help it! It's so nice to spend time together like this, don't you think?" He asks and Lovino blushes, looking away.

"I-it's not…horrible…I guess." Lovino grumbles. "So what is so great about this river?"

"You're next to it." Antonio blurts out before looking away awkwardly. "Um…I didn't mean that…how it came out." He says, laughing nervously.

"Uhuh…" Lovino mumbles, watching a sailboat go by. "So...um…do you have a boat hidden anywhere?"

Antonio laughs. "I wish! I couldn't afford that! Why, did your parents?"

"Everyone I knew did." Lovino says nonchalantly. "I've never been one to associate with people who were…low on money. Or should I say people who associated with me never stayed low on money?"

"Oh? Why is that?" Antonio asks and Lovino shrugs.

"I'm good at business. Always have been. I know what to have people do."

"So…um…are you from America?"

Lovino looks at him in disgust. "God no! I am from Italy! Don't lump me in with these people!"

"That's mean, Lovi." Antonio scolds. "These people are our source of income. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have been able to go out today."

Lovino pouts and looks away. "Don't lecture me like I'm some child, I know their worth very well. I simply don't like to be compared to them in manner."

Antonio smirks. "And the Italians have such a better reputation?"

"The Vargas' do!" Lovino snips before paling a little. "Oh shit…"

"So your last name is Vargas…?" Antonio asks and Lovino nods.

"Do NOT look it up! Antonio promise!" Lovino yells, looking at him with a clear expression of fear in his eyes. "Please!"

Antonio stares at him surprised before he places his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, calm down. I won't do it, I promise." He smiles reassuringly. "You can tell me everything when you are ready."

Lovino relaxes slightly and looks at him curiously. "Why…do you just go with whatever I say? Aren't you nervous in the least? What if…?"

"Aw come on now, Lovi!" Antonio interrupts with his normal grin. "In case you didn't notice I'm a bit older than you, I can take care of myself!"

"Not unless there are secrets you're keeping from me as well." Lovino mumbles and Antonio's smile falters for a second.

"You're not the only person with a past not brought up." Antonio points out. "Of course if you asked I would tell."

Lovino raises a brow. "So…what did you do in the past?"

Antonio laughs a little. "I changed my mind, I will have fun with this~! Let me just tell you…me, Francis, and Gilbert made up a little something called the Bad Friends Trio and got into many fights."

"So you were a delinquent? Who grew up to be some mild-mannered, happy-go-lucky farmer and café owner…?" Lovino asks before he bursts out laughing.

"Ah…Lovi…?"

"That's so ridiculous!"

"…Um…"

"You must have been the most pathetic delinquent out there!"

"Kinda hurting my feelings there, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles as the boy keeps laughing.

"S-sorry…it's just…you're so calm and sweet…it's weird." Lovino says and Antonio flashes him a smile.

"So you think I'm sweet~?" He asks excitedly and Lovino sighs, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry, we all have our weaknesses." Lovino mocks and Antonio pouts.

"Lovi, it's not a weakness~! You're sweet after all, too~!" Antonio says, pinching his cheeks playfully. "Just a sweet little boy who is so sweet he doesn't even know how to show it!"

"You realize nothing you just said makes any sense." Lovino groans. "And stop pinching my cheeks, I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby~!" Antonio teases and Lovino glares.

"I can push you into the water easily."

"Aw, come on, you have to admit that you kind of are. I take care of you, provide you with food, a home, and friendship! You are like my little baby brother~!"

Lovino pushes his hands away. "I have enough brothers, a good father, and even a loving mother. We're friends and that's all."

Antonio blushes, looking at him surprised. "Y-you…just called me a friend!"

"Don't start." Lovino commands, placing an arm between them so Antonio can't hug him. "Let's go home now." He says, heading to the car.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

"Ask them at home!"

Antonio catches up to him and grins. "I'll ask them now! Did you have a favorite toy when little?"

"A giant stuffed cat." Lovino says. "It was pitch black with blue eyes."

"Cute~! Why did your parents move here?" Antonio asks.

"Business." Lovino answers, getting into the passenger seat as Antonio slides into the driver's.

"Hm…and you never dated…oh! Did you have a lot of friends when you were little~?"

"I had enough."

"Did you ever kiss anyone?"

"No."

Antonio's face lights up. "I see!"

Lovino leans away from him. "It's creepy how happy that makes you."

"I never said it makes me happy." Antonio points out and Lovino twitches.

"You're face just lit up like it does whenever a new person comes to the café." Lovino points out.

"You know…one thing I never tried out as a delinquent was sleeping with a bunch of people." Antonio says and Lovino raises a brow.

"That's…nice…"

"I've never even been on more than one date. Literally, only one date with a girl when I was younger. Didn't even end in a kiss because neither of us wanted it to." Antonio goes on, thinking about how awkward it was that night with his friend Bella. "The dinner was fine, but not romantic at all and by the end of the night I had even helped her realize she was in love with someone else, a woman named katyusha. Really sweet lady, too."

Lovino laughs a little. "The only woman you went on a date with went to a woman."

"At least I've been on a date."

"Shut up. I've had offers."

Antonio nods. "I have no doubts, you're a very good looking guy. I actually haven't had offers."

"Oh no? Because first you were a delinquent and then a failed café owner? I suppose that isn't too appealing to the ladies." Lovino says and Antonio pouts.

"That's mean. I will have you know I..." Antonio falls silent, realizing how true what Lovino said is. "Oh god…am I a loser?" He asks when they finally pull into the driveway.

Lovino looks at him surprised. "Huh?"

"You're right…I was too kind to be a delinquent…and now I can't even pull off being a café owner without some stranger's help." Antonio mumbles and Lovino tenses up.

"Ah…um…d-don't think like that. You...y-you…" Lovino stammers, his voice raising as he talks. "Damnit, stop being stupid!" He finally yells, punching Antonio in the arm.

"Ow, Lovi!"

"Shut up! Are you forgetting that without you there would be no café? So you didn't get the marketing, of course you didn't! Did you go to college for business? No! You were off being a delinquent! So after cleaning yourself up you pulled together a great looking café and made a beautiful garden with the best fruits and vegetables I've ever had, I would never call someone who could do that a loser! In fact, I admire you for picking yourself up and becoming a better person!" Lovino yells before his face goes bright red.

"Lovi…" Antonio looks to him in awe and Lovino quickly clamors to open his door.

"But you're still an idiot who can't even tell when someone is joking!" Lovino huffs. "Obviously the women around here are just blind and fucking stupid." He adds before awkwardly escaping into the house and to his room.

"Lovi…just complimented me…" Antonio mumbles to himself in awe. "I...I gotta call Francis and Gilbert and tell them this!" He exclaims, pulling out his cell phone and dialing excitedly.

* * *

A/N: OH DEAR GOD I AM SOOOO SORRY UPDATING IS TAKING FOREVER! College started this week, and I have a new little kitten named blackberry, and got a new car I named Castiel. I swear I will get into the swing of things soon, it's just everything piled on this week and I've been running around barely even home and when I do get home the kitten is all over me which makes it difficult to write because he will sit there on the keyboard and sentences like 'I admire you for picking yourself up and becoming a better man' become 'I admire nkAJAHSLKGHADLSKDFJH 12930234 SEX' because every time he messes with the keyboard sex pops up. *Cough* anyways...sorry for rambling...if anyone even read this xD


	6. A Visitor

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Six: A Visitor**_

* * *

Antonio yawns and climbs out of bed exhausted. He was up all night with Lovino playing an epic game of Wii Tennis, followed by Wii Baseball and golf and then Wii Pacman. They played pretty much every game that Lovino could think of so he could win; which he never did.

"Such a sore loser." He says to himself, a goofy grin on his face as he remembers the pouts Lovino made and the frustrated attacks towards him with pillows. "He's so cute when he's angry~"

"Isn't he though? The way his eyes darken with anger and his cheeks get all flushed and puffed out." A boy says, standing beside Antonio as he waters his plants.

"Yeah, and how he will start cursing in Italian, calling me things I don't-" Antonio stops himself and looks to the boy next to him in shock. The boy was obviously a young teen, and obviously related to Lovino. Their hairstyle was similar, minus the color and placement of their strange curls. "Are you Lovino's brother?" He asks, making the teen giggle.

"Yes, I'm Feliciano~! So where is my Fratello?" Feliciano asks and Antonio frowns.

"I don't know if I can tell you…" He mumbles, making the smile on Feliciano's face turn dark.

"Ohhh? Perhaps I will just find him on my own." The teen says, heading towards Antonio's front door.

"Feliciano! What the fuck?" Lovino yells from his bedroom window. "Go away!"

"We miss you, Fratello!" Feliciano hollers back, passing a flustered Antonio on his way to the door. "You just left! We were so worried!"

"I'm fine! Go home!" Lovino commands, looking to Antonio. "Don't let him in!"

"H-huh? But he's your brother, Lovi-!"

"DON'T!" Lovino commands and Antonio sighs, grabbing Feliciano's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, but Lovino-" Antonio gets cut off by a hand slapping him across the face harshly.

"FELICIANO! DO NOT HIT HIM!" Lovino fumes as Antonio stands there dumbfounded.

"He's one of them, isn't he? One of those bad people you were cavorting with! Fratello please just come home! You're delinquent lover can't give you what your family can!" Feliciano pleads, making both Antonio and Lovino pale.

"L-lover?" Lovino stutters out awkwardly. "W-we're not like that! Right, Antonio?"

"Delinquent….?" Antonio mumbles sadly. "I don't look like a delinquent anymore…" He pouts. "I'm a good person…"

"Get your priorities straight you oaf!" Lovino hisses, chucking a slipper out the window at him.

"Owww, Lovi!" He groans before looking around. "You know…if you two are going to continue yelling at each other…I would appreciate it if you did so inside. We are going to make a scene and people will talk."

Lovino scowls, looking at Feliciano. "Fine. Get inside. I don't want problems for our business."

Feliciano smiles up at him before running into the house eagerly, followed by a seemingly defeated Antonio.

"By all means, come in…" Antonio mumbles. "Make yourself at home…surely your brother and you have a lot to catch up on…" He says, more to himself than anyone else as Feliciano ignores him to look for his brother.

"Fratello! Fratello! Come on!" Feliciano calls until Lovino finally comes downstairs.

"You are so noisy!" Lovino grumbles, stomping up to his brother and knocking him over the head. "And stop causing trouble for Antonio and our business! You hear me? We've worked hard on that café!"

Feliciano sniffles. "B-but…fratello…"

"No buts!" Lovino commands, flicking his nose. "And no hurting Antonio, got it? He's no delinquent and he's no lover, he's a friend who took me in when I needed it most and you will respect him. Understand?"

Feliciano pouts. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" He looks to Antonio apologetically. "I'm sure you're a nice person, it's just Lovino doesn't have a good track record with his taste in friends. Those people made him leave and I hate them!"

Antonio sighs. "So I've gathered…"

"It's none of his business what happened, so shut your mouth Feliciano." Lovino grumbles, surprising Feliciano.

"W-wait…you don't know about that stuff?" Feliciano asks Antonio, who shakes his head no. "How did you meet?"

"He came into my café hiding from people, so I lied for him and let him live with me, and in return he helps me with my café." Antonio explains, realizing how ridiculous it all is as he says it and as he watches Feliciano's expression change to one of pure shock.

"Are you crazy?" Feliciano asks and Antonio laughs awkwardly.

"Th-that's certainly a legitimate concern…b-but no…"

"Huh…" Feliciano looks to Lovino. "And you aren't sleeping together?"

"Stop talking about sex, Feliciano! You know I don't like thinking you know what it means!" Lovino cringes.

Feliciano giggles a little and smiles at Antonio. "You must mean a lot to fratello, though. He has never stayed somewhere so long when he runs off to escape trouble."

Antonio looks at Feliciano surprised, before looking at Lovino. "You…have lived with other strangers?" He asks, almost hurt at the idea. So he wasn't special? He was simply one of many.

"Huh? Strangers? No, god no, I would stay alone in places far away from everyone." Lovino says. "No one knew where I was, no one could find me." He looks away embarrassed. "I-I've never…stayed with anyone else before."

Feliciano stares at his brother before looking to the now starry-eyed Antonio. "Oh my…" He whispers to himself, a playful smile forming on his lips.

"So I am special to you!" Antonio exclaims, hugging Lovino. "I knew it!"

"Don't touch me you dumbass!" Lovino hisses, struggling in his arms.

"I understand why you stay, fratello." Feliciano says, making the two stop. "Don't worry, I won't make you leave him." He smiles at Lovino, watching as the two blush.

"W-wait! I think you have the wrong idea again!" Lovino exclaims.

"Oh no, I have the right one now! Don't worry, I'll tell papa, mama, and Marcello you are okay!" Feliciano promises.

Lovino twitches a little. "You…ugh…whatever…just don't tell them where I am." His eyes narrow. "Understand?"

"Oh, of course!" Feliciano says, going over and hugging his brother, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before doing the exact same thing to Antonio.

"W-would you like to stay for breakfast?" Antonio asks awkwardly as Lovino fumes.

"No he wouldn't! And what did I tell you about being so friendly with strangers?" Lovino hisses. "Don't just go around kissing Anto-stangers!"

Feliciano smiles at Antonio. "Breakfast would be great! I can help make it!"

"Oh really? What a helpful little boy you are!" Antonio coos, making Lovino tense up more.

"I-I don't see him saving you café, so he's obviously not that helpful…" The Italian grumbles, crossing his arms and scowling at the floor.

"Fratello's jealous~!" Feliciano teases and Antonio lights up.

"No waayyy! But Lovi, you said you were used to sharing things with your brothers!" Antonio points out, enjoying all of this far too much. He's never seen Lovino so honest, even if it's inadvertently. "Oh! Feliciano, you should definitely come over more often!"

"Noooo!" Lovino whines. "Stop being nice to him! It's annoying! Need I remind you he slapped you? Little brat!"

"Aw, he was just worried about his big brother! It's cute~!" Antonio coos, now doing it just to get Lovino going. It's seriously too cute.

"No it isn't! He's not cute!" Lovino huffs.

"But fratello, lots of people think I'm cute." Feliciano points out, amused as well.

"Well this one can't! He's way too old! That's pedophilia, Antonio!"

"Seventeen is legal…for one. For another…I'm not into your brother. Calm down." Antonio says, placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder before looking at him seriously. "You're my favorite Vargas."

Lovino blushes. "Th-that's not what I want to hear, you creeper!" He stutters, unaware the little curl at the top of his head is forming into a little heart.

"Whooaaaa! No waayyyy! That is too cuuuuute! It's a heart! Is that normal, Feliciano?" Antonio asks excitedly and the younger Vargas nods.

"Yes! Yes! Isn't it adorable~?"

"It is~!"

Lovino looks at them flustered. "Both of you need to shut up! Bastards!"

* * *

A/N: Really, how could Antonio not realize sooner that yelling out the window is obnoxious? XD Silly man. Anyways, the Vargas family is starting to come out of the woodwork! Hooray~


	7. The past will always catch up

**Abel-Netherlands**

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Seven: The Past will always catch up**_

* * *

Antonio yawns and lies down on the couch in exhaustion. Another long day of work with just him and Lovino running it all. The logical thing to do would be to hire someone new, but Antonio just can't bring himself to. He wants Lovino to himself, no matter how childish that seems. "If I were still a delinquent he would be branded by now…"

"What the hell am I? Cattle?" Lovino asks annoyed, chucking a pillow at the man sprawled out on the couch.

"Ow!" Antonio groans, dislodging the pillow from his face. "It's not that…I was just very to the point back then."

"Uhuh…so did you brand Francis and Gilbert?" Lovino asks dully, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Didn't have to. We have matching tattoos." Antonio says, grinning at Lovino.

"I've never seen a tattoo on any of you…" Lovino mumbles and a smirk comes to Antonio's face.

"Would you like to see it?"

"I...kind of."

Antonio jumps up and takes off his shirt, soon followed by his pants to reveal a red carnation on the lowest part of his back. "Nice, isn't it?"

"You all have a red carnation tattoo? How manly." Lovino asks, tossing him back his shirt. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Haha! No, it's the national flowers of our home countries." Antonio explains. "Francis has an iris and Gilbert has a knapweed."

"Gay."

"It's not gay!"

"Yes, yes it is. Especially the placement." Lovino comments, eyeing it again. "The lowest area of your back? Really? It's like a calling card to your ass."

"Just because it calls you to my ass doesn't mean it calls everyone to it." Antonio teases, winking at the boy as he slides his pants back up.

"That is NOT what is happening here." Lovino huffs, crossing his arms.

"So! Lovi, your brother hasn't returned lately." Antonio says, deciding to change the subject as he plops back down on the couch after getting dressed.

"Miss him?" The Italian asks bitterly, making Antonio grin.

"Awww, don't get jealous. I already told you you're my favorite." He teases, poking the boy's cheek. "It's cute when you pout though!"

"Fuck you, I'm not pouting." Lovino gets up and stretches. "I'm going to bed. You're getting stupid."

"Ehhhh? Lovi! You're so cold!" Antonio whines, earning a pillow to the face.

"Go fuck yourself." Lovino huffs, heading up the stairs.

Smiling to himself, Antonio watches the boy disappear. They were both delinquents at one point, Lovino presumably more so than him, yet they have been able to escape it. Lovino is still tense, but much less than he was at first. With every passing day Lovino grows more comfortable and Antonio, honestly, grows fonder of him. It's strange, he knows, but there's no way he will ever regret this meeting.

The next day Antonio heads down to the kitchen where Lovino is making food for the café. "Good morning, Lovi~!"

"Morning." Lovino mumbles, focused on what he's doing.

"Want some breakfast? I'll make some Spanish omelets!" Antonio suggests, watching Lovino immediately perk up.

"Really?" Lovino asks and the older man nods. "Then move your ass! You're in my way here!" HE orders and Antonio laughs, leaving the room.

Ever since the café has gotten really popular they have a routine in the morning; Lovino will use the kitchen in the house to make the first batch of food, since it's too time consuming so early in the morning to go to the café and get everything started to make food, and while he uses the kitchen Antonio uses a portable camping stove in the back yard to make breakfast. Antonio really likes this because he can bring a bucket of water outside and grab all fresh ingredients. Bringing out the eggs he sets them, the two buckets of water, and portable stove down on the back porch. He whistles a tune as he gathers the onions, peppers, and potatoes from the garden before cleaning them and dicing them for the omelets.

"Still domestic, I see." A gruff voice says from behind him, catching him off guard.

"Wha-?" Antonio looks behind him to see a familiar man that has somewhat short, spiky dirty blonde hair with sideburns. The man's cold green eyes stare at Antonio with a chilling seriousness. "A-Abel…what brings you here?" He asks, trying to get between the man and the door.

"I'm here to see you." Abel huffs, adjusting his blue and white stripped scarf. "Obviously."

"Right…obviously…um…" Antonio mumbles, pressing himself against the door. "Why did you come to see me? As memory serves you sort of hate me."

"I extremely hate you." Abel corrects. "And there's no need to guard the door. I have no intention of attacking your lover. The boy has enough problems being with a loser like you."

Antonio twitches. "He's not my lover, and I'm not a loser. What the hell do you want from me?"

"I'm here to discuss the boss with you." Abel says, leaning against the wall of the house.

"I'm not in your gang anymore, he doesn't matter to me."

"No, of course not. He only took care of you when you were young and had nothing and no one." Abel groans, glaring at Antonio. "This is why I hate you. You're just an ungrateful child."

"I'm very grateful, or I was, until he made me join your little group of delinquents."

"What else were you going to do?" Abel asks annoyed.

"A real job! I could have cooked for him or something until I earned enough!" Antonio exclaims and Abel scoffs.

"You can't cook anything but Spanish food. Now shut up and listen. Boss is on his death bed, a new group has come into town looking for one of their rouge members and attacked him. We are going to get revenge, including Francis and Gilbert." Abel explains as Antonio pales.

Could that group be after Lovino? And if they can kill his old boss, Francis and Gilbert could get seriously hurt. "They…are…huh?" Antonio asks, sighing heavily. "I suppose I can't do anything but join in. I don't want them to get hurt."

Abel nods solemnly before looking to the door. "They came around the same time your little friend did, you know that? Are you harboring their runaway?" He asks, staring at Antonio. "That's a suicide mission if you are."

"Who are these people?" Antonio asks and Abel sighs.

"They are the enemies to the mob family Vargas." Abel answers and Antonio's jaw drops open.

"…Mob…family…?"

"That's right. Very powerful too, right out of Italy. They used to work together, but something happened to make them mortal enemies. We are hoping the Vargas are here and will go after them as well. Some of us are even considering joining them."

Antonio frowns. "So…the Vargas are the mob family and this other group is a rival branch?"

"Basically." Abel says, peaking in the window. "That boy is a Vargas, isn't he?"

"No. Don't be stupid." Antonio answers quickly. "And if you mention him to anyone, so help me god, I will kill you immediately."

"It doesn't matter to me. If he were a Vargas he could get his family to help is all." Abel says before a door opens, revealing a pouting Lovino.

"Antonio, damnit, I'm hungry!" Lovino groans before Abel catches his eye. "Who…are you?" He asks, Abel noticing a knife in his hand.

"Antonio, call off the kitten." Abel says and Antonio places a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"My friend here just stopped by to say hello. Go back inside."

Lovino stares at Abel. "Are you going to be here for breakfast?" He asks and before either man can say anything he decides for them. "Antonio, make a third omelet. You, scarf man, can either help Antonio with the omelets or help me with the food for the café."

Abel looks at Lovino surprised. "I'm a guest."

"An uninvited guest, now make up your mind." Lovino huffs and Abel shrugs.

"I suppose I'll go with you then." He says, heading inside.

"Wha-? No way! Not fair!" Antonio whines, looking to Lovino. "Why do you want him to stay?"

"An uninvited man sneaks into the backyard. He's from your delinquent days, right?" Lovino asks. "At any rate, he seems interesting. I would like to get to know him better." He says, heading inside.

"W-wait! WHAT? No! Lovi, this isn't fair! I don't want you two alone!" Antonio exclaims, his complaints ignored as Lovino heads back inside.

"So, Abel, has he always been so stupid?" Lovino asks as the blond helps him make sweets.

"Yes, yes he has. It doesn't get easier over time, either." Abel answers and they both sigh heavily in silent understanding.

* * *

A/N: A wild Netherlands appears! He befriends Lovi and pisses off Antonio!  
GETTING SHIT DONE! As I will most likely repeat in all my A/N's for the recent updates, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had midterms, my baby niece was born, and I've been helping my dad move. Super busy. But until finals in December I should be good.


	8. A new friend?

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Eight: A New Friend?**_

* * *

Antonio groans as he watches Lovino show Abel around the café. He made sure Abel knew he would NOT be working there, yet Lovino still wants to show him around. Just when did those two become so close? Perhaps Lovino wouldn't be so warm to him if he knew what he was really doing there.

"Lovino, you see to have a head for business…" Abel says, eying the Italian suspiciously. "As if your family…might run a few of their own?"

"Not at all." Lovino lies without missing a beat. "My dad works at a factory and mom is dead." He adds, making Antonio smile a little at the lie. At least he still has the upper hand in that department. "I simply always wanted to own a café, like that simpleton." Lovino says, gesturing towards Antonio.

"That's right, two peas in a pod, right Lovi?" Antonio asks, grinning at the boy.

"…Did I say like him? I meant I had a far more thought out and serious desire to run a café." Lovino says bluntly, making Antonio twitch.

"What was that?" Antonio asks, moving closer to Lovino.

"You heard me you old geezer."

"Listen here you little brat, I could easily take you."

Lovino scoffs. "Please, I could destroy you in my sleep."

Abel looks at the two of them curiously. "He's a Vargas, isn't he?" He asks, making them both stop. "Yes, he is a Vargas, I know he is."

Antonio and Lovino stare at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Well that is a random assessment…" Lovino says and Abel nods.

"It is, but I have been thinking it since I got here and now I know for sure."

"How?" Antonio asks and Abel points to Lovino.

"The knife on his hip, it's design is that of the Vargas mafia, and even higher it's that of high blood family." Abel explains, making Lovino pale.

"You…knew as soon as I drew my knife?" Lovino asks and Abel nods. Before the blonde can think he's pinned to the wall, a knife at his throat. "That's too bad, you were fun." He says, his Italian accent growing thicker as his blade goes over Abel's neck.

"Lovino, what are you doing?" Abel asks, unfazed.

Lovino looks at him confused before laughing a little. "I'm going to kill you of course!"

"Whoa, whoa, Lovi, wait!" Antonio says walking over to the two of them. "He won't rat you out, I promise." He reaches out to grab the knife only to have Lovino push him away.

"I don't believe you…you never even told me he was here for the Vargas…I will NOT go back to them! Either of them!" Lovino yells, his voice trembling with his hand. "I refuse…"

"Lovi…calm down, I wouldn't let you get hurt." Antonio mumbles, placing a hand on Lovino's. "Let Abel go."

Abel nods. "I have no interest in sending you to the gang you betrayed your family with. I simply want you to ask your family for help in destroying them."

Antonio swears he can almost see red flash through Lovino's eyes as he raises the blade to attack him. "Lovino stop!" He yells, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him closer and away from Abel.

"I did not betray them! What the fuck do you know you fucking presumptuous bastard! I'll rip your throat out and shove it up your ass!" Lovino hisses as Antonio drags him to the other side of the café. "Let me go Antonio! I want to fucking kill him!"

"Lovi, that isn't going to make me let go." Antonio sighs, sitting in a seat and pulling the struggling Lovino into his lap. "Let's all just calm down and think rationally."

"Fuck you and your fucking thinking!" Lovino yells as Abel comes up to them.

"So you didn't betray your family, hm?" Abel asks, reaching forward and snatching the knife up from him. "I don't really need your family story, but will they accept you back into their life?"

"Of course they will! I had no choice but to leave! Now give me that back you-mmmphrmgh!" Lovino yells, his mouth covered by Antonio's hand.

"Abel stop pissing him off. He's obviously not a traitor and they will help him. If you keep angering him though he won't help you." Antonio says, tightening his grip as Lovino struggles.

"No, he wouldn't help me…but I'd bet he would do anything for you." Abel smirks. "Am I right, Lovino?" He asks, making Lovino tense up. "I thought so."

"Abel, don't be mean to him." Antonio glares. "Do you understand? I won't have you messing with Lovino."

Abel nods. "I suppose I may have taken things too far…"

"YOU THINK?" Lovino hisses.

"You have to forgive him, Lovi, he doesn't understand subtlety." Antonio sighs. "Kind of like you…except worse."

"So I see…" Lovino huffs, crossing his arms annoyed. "I do not see why we have to keep him around though. You don't see any of my old gang members sucking up!"

As if on cue a small boy runs through the doors and to Lovino. "Lovino! Lovino!" The boy cries, running up to the Italian still in Antonio's lap.

"It appears you spoke too soon." Abel says, eying the boy suspiciously as Lovino pales.

"Raivis…what are you doing here?" Lovino asks, looking around to make sure no one followed him.

"I-I'm alone, I promise." Raivis says, looking to Abel nervously. "Wh-why…does he keep staring at me…?"

"He's from the rebel group?" Abel asks Lovino, reaching for a gun in his back pocket.

"Don't touch him." Lovino says, finally breaking free from Antonio's grasp and going to Raivis. "He has always been loyal to me. What are you doing here?"

"I waited until I could escape, and ran off to look for you. I talked to Feliciano and he gave me this place." Raivis says, holding out a dark red ring. "And your father asked me to bring this back to you."

Lovino stares at the jewelry for a moment before placing the oversize ring on his finger. "So he forgives me this easily…? Perhaps he is growing weak…" He mumbles before Raivis kneels down in front of him.

"Your father loves you, Lovino." Raivis says, taking the hand and kissing the ring. "He has asked me to keep an eye on you."

Antonio watches the two, an annoyance building up in his chest. "What the hell was that?" He asks, glaring at Raivis.

"It is what the Vargas' members do. We swear our loyalty by kissing the rings." Raivis explains. "I will be acting as his body guard."

"Oh no you won't." Lovino groans. "I don't care what father wants you aren't living with us. There's not enough room anyways."

"He will come with me." Abel says decidedly, surprising everyone.

"H-huh?" Raivis asks, his voice squeaking.

"You have ties to the Vargas family and the gang we want to kill, I can make use of you." Abel grabs his wrist.

"L-Lovino!" Raivis squeaks.

"Some bodyguard…he can't even protect himself from your creepy friends." Lovino groans.

"He is NOT my friend." Antonio grumbles. "Not in the least."

"So Raivis…how did they let you out?" Abel asks, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"I was not watched very well. Without Lovino, they saw me as useless." Raivis explains. "I just sort of snuck out." He says and Abel looks to Lovino.

"Does that sound believable to you?"

Lovino shrugs. "It's how I got out. For some reason the dumbasses don't take shifts. Nor do they keep good eyes on those who are not willingly there."

"I will believe you…for now." Abel mumbles before looking to Antonio and Lovino. "I am only taking him until I have no use for him anymore, got it? Don't give me anymore of your damn strays."

Antonio smiles. "Well please do enjoy him as long as possible!"

Raivis blushes and looks to Lovino. "Wh-why are they wording it like this?"

"I'm fairly certain Antonio wouldn't let someone get hurt…if that makes you feel any better." Lovino says casually.

"No! It doesn't!" Raivis whines.

"…Oh…well…too bad."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's scattered...I've been busy with DRAMA! MY LEAST FAVORITE GENRE OF LIFE! Anyways, Latvia is here. Because he's adorable and I need to write him more.


	9. Attraction

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Nine: Attraction**_

* * *

Antonio heads to his now constantly busy café. Of course a good lot of the reason is customers, but even more is the obnoxious people that seem to have followed Lovino into the café. Who would have thought such an antisocial boy would attract so many people?

"Lovino! Lovino! Please let me live with you!" Raivis practically cries as he clings to the Italian.

"For the last time, it's not going to happen." Lovino says, looking to Abel. "What did you do this time?"

Abel raises a brow. "Hm? I have done nothing."

"I was talking to his sister this morning and he threatened my life if I ever did again!" Raivis cries. "I wasn't flirting with her, I swear!"

"You shouldn't talk to her at all alone in the morning." Abel says. "Especially when she is just in her nightgown."

"I can't help what your sister is wearing!" Raivis yells, pouting at Lovino. "Please let me live with you and Antonio!"

"No. Fucking. Way." Lovino answers before noticing Antonio in the room. "Ah, you finally got up. Deal with these two."

"That one is your mess." Antonio says, pointing to Raivis. "And the other one isn't my problem anymore."

"Wha-? No! That thing is your problem, too!" Lovino huffs. "I'm not dealing with their antics so early in the morning!"

"Well, it's an impossible situation anyways. Abel's sister complex is second to none." Antonio looks to Raivis. "I truly pity your situation." He says before quickly adding a "not enough to let you live with us, though" in time to keep Raivis from asking.

"What have I done to offend you Lovino?" Raivis asks. "Or…or is it that you want Antonio to yourself? I swear I won't interfere in whatever your relationship is!"

Lovino goes a deep shade of red. "Whoa! Whoa! Who says I'm in a relationship with Antonio? I just don't have the room for you!" He says before noticing the incredulous look on Antonio's face. "I mean…Antonio doesn't have the room for you."

"B-but Abel hates me!" Raivis exclaims and Abel raises a brow.

"I don't hate you. I hate when you talk with my half-naked sister."

"There you go! He doesn't hate you." Lovino says, pushing Raivis into Abel's chest before going to the kitchen.

"Aww look at you two getting along so well~!" Antonio coos as he gets the store ready to open.

"You and your boyfriend are not cute." Abel says, gently moving Raivis back. "We came here on business."

"The only business going on right now is café business!" Lovino yells. "So if you are here for that then come help out!"

"Not a chance in hell." Antonio and Abel say in unison.

"You two can go for now." The Spaniard adds and Abel groans.

"Fine. Come with me, Raivis." Abel orders, leading Raivis out of the building.

"B-but! But-!"

"Ahhh, they get along so well." Antonio teases and Lovino smirks.

"It's just a matter of time before they come back announcing their engagement." The Italian says amused.

"Huh?" Antonio looks at him curiously. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Don't I always?" Lovino counters before coming over to Antonio. "If you pay attention to their actions, you would know they are attracted to each other."

"But….hoowww?" Antonio asks, unable to wrap his head around anyone being interested in Abel.

"Well it's obviously nothing beyond physical interests, but when you think about it Abel is pretty handsome…and Raivis is cute…I know Raivis is into men…" Lovino looks at the surprised Antonio. "Don't give me that look. I don't know about delinquent's ways, but in the mafia you are taught to learn everything you can about a person. Any small thing could be a weakness…or if it's an ally, it can be a strength."

"…So…have you…noticed anything about me?" Antonio asks, slightly nervous.

"Of course. I live with you after all…" Lovino shrugs. "Still don't know anything about your love interests, if that makes you feel better."

"Strangely it does…but…um…" He frowns. "Do you really think Abel is handsome?"

"Why do you two hate each other so much? Did you try to date his sister or something?" Lovino asks and Antonio gasps.

"God no! I love Bella, but not in that way."

"Of course not. You love nobody in that way." The Italian grumbles with a hint of annoyance.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Antonio smirks as the boy retreats to the kitchen again. "Oh, Lovi~!" He coos and Lovino looks at him annoyed. "I love you~!"

Lovino's eyes practically jump out of his skull as he stammers and stutters for a good four minutes. "S-stop saying it to everyone! Y-you-! You aren't supposed to say that to me anyways!"

Antonio smiles sweetly. "But I do. Even though you have been nothing but a pain in the ass, aside from bringing the business to float-"

"Hey!"

"-And you can't bring yourself to be really nice to me or anyone, like it would physically pain you to tell someone to their face 'you look good today' or 'I like you'-"

"Well some people just don't-!"

"-And of course let's not forget Abel and Raivis popping up in search for you. But, I am a grown man and despite those things I still consider you a dear friend and love you." Antonio says, reveling in Lovino's flustered reactions.

"Wh-why are you saying these weird things all of a sudden?" Lovino stutters.

"Hmm…maybe with all these new people you are paying attention to I feel the need to stay on top?" Antonio smirks. "Or maybe I'm just bored and want to get you going? You're supposed to know these things, you tell me~!"

"I almost wish Abel and Raivis had stayed…" Lovino grumbles, setting up the tables.

"Aww, so they could hear that riveting theory you have that they want to sleep with each other? Yeah, I wish they were here for that as well."

"You're just jealous because no old or new acquaintances want in your pants."

Antonio chuckles. "Nonsense, I know an Italian who wants in them."

"Not this one."

"Children shouldn't lie, Lovino." The Spaniard teases as he sets up the display case.

"…I'm not a fucking child." Lovino huffs, crossing his arms.

"You look like a child, act like a child, fuss like a child…"

"At least I can run a café like an adult, which is more than you can say."

Antonio sputters and frowns. "W-well….be that as it may…"

"Ugh, just open the god damn café and stop breathing my air." Lovino groans, heading back into the kitchen.

"More of the sweet talk I'm so fond of!" Antonio teases before opening the café and coming face to face with a smaller version of Lovino.

"Hello." The boy says, an innocent smile on his face.

"Feli-!…You are not Feliciano." Antonio says.

"Such an observant man." The boy says, smirking. "Now bring me to Lovino."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took forevveeerrr!


	10. Trouble

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Ten: Trouble**_

* * *

Antonio grins. "So the youngest Vargas has arrived, si? Come to meet little old me~?"

The boy stares at Antonio blankly for a moment before a large smile comes to his face. "Ahhh, so you are the man who has taken my eldest brother and given him Stockholm syndrome? Yes I would seriously like to talk with you." He says, his eyes wondering to inside the café. "But that will wait until I talk with Lovino."

Antonio sighs and lets him in, locking the store down for the day. Since, apparently he won't be making any money this fine morning. "Come in, come in. I suppose I won't be opening the store today….because of SOMEONE." He says loudly, making Lovino pop out from the kitchen.

"What the hell is your pro-?" Lovino falls silent, his eyes not leaving the boy. "Marcello…what are you…?"

"Fratello!" Marcello exclaims, running to the confused teen. "I have been so worried! Why are you here? Wait…" He looks up at Lovino carefully. "You two…haven't…"

"Huh?" Lovino asks.

"Well…" Marcello frowns. "You're cute, and I never was quite sure about your orientation, so…"

"WHA-?"Lovino twitches and pushes his brother away. "Why does everyone assume we are having sex?" He screams, his voice breaking midway. "Do I need a sign that says 'I'm not fucking my boss' around my goddamn neck?"

"Well…it's just…you came to hide here rather than at home…so I thought…everyone thinks…" Marcello looks to Antonio. "It's because of who is here."

Lovino blushes. "I-I like working at the café, he needs me at the café, that's all."

Antonio looks to Lovino amused, trying to fight the thought out of his head. It wouldn't be too bad if Lovino's reason was love. "Ah, that's all huh?"

"Yes that's all!" The Italian huffs, unaware of the disappointment Antonio's now feeling.

"Fratello really likes this guy, huh?" Marcello chimes in, watching them amused. "Anyways…fratello, I'm not only here to scold you for running off with some café owner."

"That's not what happened!" Lovino groans, rolling his eyes. "Anyways…what are you here for?"

Marcello sighs. "What else? Your ex-gang is coming! They know where you are now! Seriously, fratello, how can you be so careless?"

Lovino's eyes widen and his face pales to an unhealthy white. "…Ah…so…they know where I am?"

"That must be what Abel wanted to talk about this morning…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino twitches.

"Instead of pushing his relationship problems on us…he should have led with something so damned important!"

Marcello looks at Lovino confused. "Abel? Relationship? …There's another guy? Fratello, I didn't know you were collecting them." He teases, making Antonio fall into a silent rage, imagining different ways to kill Abel if he touches Lovino.

"D-don't make me out to be some weirdo, Marcello! And when did it become 'collecting' for a guy to know other guys?" Lovino fumes, ignoring the laughing from his brother.

"Ahhh it appears I have upset your boss." Marcello says, looking to a strangely silent Antonio. "He's in such a rage at the idea he can't speak."

"Hm…well…it makes sense. He hates Abel." Lovino mumbles, looking past the two and at the doors of the shop. "With them looking for me…I suppose we are going to have to be weary of customers, huh?"

Antonio snaps out of his rage to look at Lovino. "You…have a point." He sighs, leaning up against a nearby table. "So exhausting…."

"Mm…sorry for dragging you into this…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio gasps.

"Ah! N-no! That's not what I meant!"

"Sounded like it was." Marcello says. "Well, fratello, I will bring you home if you like."

Lovino raises a brow at his brother before looking to Antonio. "Would you…prefer that?"

Antonio quickly snatches Lovino's hand up and pulls him away from his brother. "D-don't just go twisting my words, you brat! Of course I don't want you away from me."

Lovino's eyes widen. "Ah…huh…." He blushes, looking away.

"Ugh, you two are so awkward it's painful." Marcello sighs. "I'll inform father you won't be leaving…and that this guy is…at least nice."

"He's pretty useful too." Lovino adds. "A relatively crafty ex-delinquent."

Marcello laughs a little. "Of course he is. You can't ever just be around someone normal, can you?"

Antonio laughs as well. "It's true; you really aren't good with normal people."

"Hey! You guys quit laughing!" Lovino whines. "I at least have Matthew! He's normal!"

Antonio's laughter stops. "Ah…Lovi…you poor kid. Don't you know? Matthew is a genius hacker."

"Are you kidding?" Lovino yells.

"Why do you think he hasn't been around in a while? He's had a job that has taken up his attention. I thought he told you…" Antonio mumbles, looking at him sympathetically.

"Pffft! S-sorry fratello!" Marcello stutters out between laughing. "You tried!"

"I'm going to kick you out in five seconds." Lovino groans.

"Fine, I'll leave you two to share tense, sexless, café ownership together." Marcello teases before leaving.

"You're brother…is…a character…" Antonio says amused.

"They both are. Father is too…let's just hope he doesn't come to the door." Lovino sighs.

"Your father, huh? That would be nice…" Antonio grins. "I wonder if he'd let me call him da-!"

"THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHY PEOPLE THINK THINGS!" Lovino yells, cutting his sentence off.

"People assume things because of you, Lovi." Antonio says, a serious look now on his face. "They know how you are, and obviously the only reason they can think of for such an unsociable guy to be living with a stranger, is love."

After a few minutes of trying to think of a valid argument, Lovino groans. "I'm not that unsociable…"

"Lovi, can I ask you a question?" Antonio asks, smiling innocently at him.

"What?"

"Why is everyone thinking we're together the topic of conversation when there's a gang who now knows where you live?"

Lovino frowns. "I don't want to think about that right now."

"Weelll….you kind of have to now. Have they taken on any new members? Do you know everyone's face?" The Spaniard looks outside. "Any customer could be one of them…if you don't know their face."

"Don't be so uneasy. We…apparently have connections…so it'll be fine." Lovino muses, unsure of his own words. "We'll be fine."

A small smile comes to Antonio's face and he places a hand on Lovino's head. "That's right. We'll gather everyone together and make a plan." He brings a hand down to cup the Italian's face. "Alright?"

Lovino's hand shoots up, grabbing Antonio's and bending it back. "Don't just touch a man's face."

"Ow ow owwww! I'm sorry Lovi!" Antonio whines.

"…We might need father here, actually…" Lovino mumbles, letting him go. "He knows how to deal with these sort of things."

A troubled look comes to Antonio's face. "Yeah…that makes sense…but before this continues, I'm sorry, I need to know now." He looks to Lovino hesitantly, he doesn't want to scare the boy off so far in, but he needs to know. There's no way he can ignore it now. "What happened with this gang?"

Nervous eyes look up at Antonio. "Y-you want to know…? I-I suppose that makes sense…" Lovino sighs heavily. "It's a pretty long story, so let's go home."

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: I don't know...I don't knnoowwww I have so...so many strong...reservations. (Line from a Little Shop of Horror's song. Look it up, kids!) Anyways, yeah, that pretty much sums up my thoughts here. PEACE! I'M OUT!


	11. Betrayal

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Eleven: Betrayal**_

* * *

Lovino sits down on the couch followed by Antonio. Without a word or glance at the man Lovino moves closer, their arms and hips touching. Antonio tenses up a little when he feels a head rest on his shoulder. Is this Lovino seeking comfort? Could the story really be that devastating to him that someone like Lovino will need someone close as he says it? Better question; would Lovino fight if he tried to hold him right now?

"Don't even try it." The Italian says quickly when he notices Antonio's arm begin to raise.

Antonio sighs, placing it on the arm rest. "Fiinne, I'll behave."

Lovino takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "It all started when I was about fifteen…"

* * *

Four years earlier:

Lovino looked over to his three friends eating on the roof with him. He had grown bored of their routine lives. His father was a major mafia leader, yes, but he didn't want to join his father's group, he wanted to make his own. Life was all about reputation to him. Power came from reputation, and he wanted power.

"Hey…let's make a gang." He had said. It was merely a blurting out of his thoughts, he wasn't initially going to act on it. After all, the four of them were nothing special. Lovino of course knew how to use weapons, he was taught out of necessity by the time he was ten, but none of them knew the first thing about defense or attack.

"A gang sounds good." His friend George mumbled, dark brown eyes looking at Lovino with a smirk through long black hair. "We could have some fun."

"I don't know…" Raivis said quietly. "Only Lovino really knows how to fight…"

"I can fight!" Brad, a boy with buzz-cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes pointed out. "I have been playing paintball all my life, and just recently learned how to use a real gun! This could be so awesome!"

"If we do this…" Lovino leaned back against the door. "We would need to keep it safe, no violence necessarily." He said, looking to his friends. "We'll rule over the high schools for now, and then when we graduate we will go after this town and so on."

Raivis frowned. "You are sure about this, Lovino? I know you want power…but maybe…"

"Come on, Raivis! Don't be such a coward!" George groaned, looking to the smallest member of their group.

"Be nice to Raivis." Lovino commanded, glaring at George. "I will not tolerate childish quarrels in this group."

"Already acting high and mighty, I see." George scoffed. "You're such a little brat."

"And you're an ass." Lovino smirked. "This should get interesting when we get older, huh?"

George laughed, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Most definitely."

The group went big quickly, controlling everything in the high school in town from the nerds who sold cheat sheets to those who dealt drugs. George and Brad used the infamy to sleep with any girl they wanted, where Raivis used it to keep himself from getting bullied again. Lovino, however, simply basked in his power. He would flaunt it to his father, who would only frown at his son's actions. Despite his families concerns and urges for him to stop, Lovino was living it up and loving the entire thing.

Around this time, one of the Vargas' members had left, creating a gang of his own from disgruntled members who wanted more killings than Lovino's father allowed. This man's name was Frederick , and while he was young, he was powerful enough to gather over forty-two men of his own. His group escalated, constantly butting heads with the Vargas until Frederick got an idea. There was one trump card he could play against Romulus; his eldest son. When he approached Lovino the boy flatly refused, wanting nothing to do with Frederick or his traitorous gang. Frederick beat him over the head with an iron pipe and that was that, or so Lovino thought.

Nearly a year to the day from the formation of Lovino's gang it happened. Something horrible that would change all of their lives. Going to meet with the group like usual, Lovino and Raivis head to the playground. Sitting there on one of the three swing sets was brad, leaning against the chain connecting it to the bar.

"Brad, if you were tired you could have said you weren't coming." Lovino sighed, walking up to his friend with Raivis close by his side. Once they reached Brad both notice a large blood stain covering his shirt as fresh blood drips down to the woodchips beneath them. "BRAD!" The Italian screamed, grabbing his face to look up at him. A harsh reality washed over him as he saw a familiar stillness in Brad's eyes, a stillness he saw when his father killed an intruder when he was young.

"I-is he okay?" Raivis asked, his whole body trembling as he looks at their friend. "H-he's not…he's not dead…right?" Tears began to flow from the boy's flushed cheeks as he notices Lovino's body begin to shake with rage.

"This shouldn't have happened…" Lovino hissed, his fingers gently wrapping around Brad's face. "We stayed away from violence and killing…how did this…?"

"You should have said yes." Frederick teased, walking up to them. "Poor little Brad didn't see it coming. So trusting this one was. All I had to do was relay a message through a believable source that you wanted him to arrive an hour early so the two of you could talk alone. Never once did he think it could be bad." He shook his head in distaste. "Such loving devotion…it makes me sick."

Lovino hugged Brad's head to his chest and grabbed Raivis' arm, pulling him closer as well. "Come any closer and I will cut out your heart!" He warned, making Frederick stop in his tracks.

"You always did love the knife, didn't you? That special Vargas family knife. For not wanting their prestige you sure do love them, huh? Or is it just an homage to your love for your precious daddy?"

"I will not join you, Frederick! Especially now! How dare you kill off one of my men so casually? DAMNIT!" Lovino screamed, hugging Brad close. "He was like a brother…he was family…" He stopped, realizing something. "Wait…where's George? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH GEORGE?" His voice was panicked, the idea of losing two member being too much for him.

"George? Ah, yes. He's fine, don't worry." Frederick said as George comes up to stand next to him. "He was never in trouble. You see, I've had him following you since before I even left Romulus and his weak group."

"George…" Lovino mumbled weakly and Raivis whimpered.

"How could you, George…? We were all…such good friends…" Raivis sniffled, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.

"Hah! I was never your friend, you fools. I was using you, obviously. My original plan had been to kill you, actually, but you never leave Lovino's side do you?" George groaned. "Like a damn puppy following his master, it's sick."

"What would you know about loyalty?" Lovino asked, glaring at George. "You're disgusting."

"Now now boys, I'm getting tired of your melodrama…so it's time to make the deal." Frederick said, pulling out his cell and a bag containing a replica of Lovino's knife. "Say no and I will call the police, telling them you killed your pal here. George can testify that you wanted to see him alone tonight, the police know who your family is and about your precious knife…I even had George stab him the way you stab-a one jab kill."

Lovino felt a lump form in his throat. "I can get out of it."

"Can Raivis?" Frederick asked, smirking. "We made sure to frame him as well. You little family code ensures you won't let him go down, doesn't it? Now come, join me and your father will never touch us."

Raivis looked to Lovino horrified. "D-don't do it, Lovino. I am alright with going to jail, just don't-!"

"Deal." Lovino said, covering Raivis' mouth with the hand not holding Brad to him. "I will work with you, so leave Raivis alone."

"Oh, of course." Frederick smirked. "We won't touch him, you have our word. Come meet us tomorrow; same time, same place."

Lovino nodded stiffly as Frederick and George left. Once they were out of sight, Lovino pulled Brad into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Lovino! You can't-!" Raivis stopped, noticing Lovino's shoulders shake. "…Lovino…" He mumbled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he started to sob into their friend's hair.

"Wh-why? I just wanted something of my own…I-I just wanted my own success and my own devoted men…I never wanted to screw over my father…I just wanted to get power and loyalty." Lovino sobbed, his voice shaky and quiet between trembling breaths.

"I won't leave you, Lovino…I promise no matter what happens, I will stay by your side." Raivis promised, rubbing his friend's back. "I will never betray you."

* * *

"After that I worked for Frederick until the day I appeared at your café. I actually lied to Abel when I said I got out easily, the truth is I killed the man guarding me…I killed George." Lovino buries his face in Antonio's shoulder as the man fights every fiber in his being that tells him to hold the boy. "I believe Raivis though, they didn't want him and were constantly trying to scare him off. That's why I left him there when I ran, I knew they would let him out and he could live a normal life…" He mumbles, his voice slightly muffled by Antonio's shirt. "But that damned idiot came back."

Antonio hears the break in Lovino's voice, feels the dampness seeping into his shirt, and he finally snaps. Quickly, so Lovino cannot pull away, he wraps his arms around the boy and brings him into a tight hug. "Lovi…dios mio…Lovi…that's horrible…" He mumbles, burying his face in the eerily still boy's hair. "Whatever you want to do…anything, just tell me and I will do everything I can to help you."

The body beneath him moves slightly before Antonio feels a pair of lips against his ear. "I want to kill him." Lovino whispers bitterly. "I want to find Frederick, murder all of those damned traitors, and then kill him. Brutally."

Antonio nods. "Whatever you want." He whispers, kissing the top of Lovino's head when the boy buries his face into his shoulder again.

"Mm…" The teen mumbles, sinking into Antonio's embrace.

Antonio smiles as the boy relaxes, patting him on the head. "I'm truly sorry, Lovino. Just like Raivis, I will never leave your side either."

Lovino blushes and turns away flustered. "I-I know…"

"I love you, Lovino, you are my best friend."

"…You too..."

Antonio smiles, pulling Lovino closer. The boy is finally admitting it in his strange roundabout way. "Thank you."

"…Yeah…" Lovino mumbles, hiding his face in the man's chest. "N-now shut up for a second." He orders and Antonio nods, stroking his hair silently.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like doing those breaks in a chapter, but oh well. This...this is a super depressing chapter. For the record, Brad, George, and Frederick are all admittedly on-the-spot names and characters. (Only now do I realize for George and Frederick are names of villains in my manga on dA lD Ooooppsssssssss. Too late to change it.)


	12. Dense

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Twelve: Dense**_

* * *

Lovino yawns and wakes up, immediately noticing a few strange things. First, rather than his nice warm bed, he's asleep on the couch. Second, and this is a big second, is that rather than actually being on the cushions of said couch he is laying on a certain Spaniard who is still sound asleep. "Oh dear god…" He groans , sitting up on Antonio's stomach. "Get up, you idiot."

Antonio stretches beneath him before flashing a lazy smile. "Morning Lovi."

Lovino blushes and stands up quickly. "D-don't smile at me so stupidly."

"Wooow, you sure are cold this morning." The Spaniard teases, sitting up tiredly.

"Ugh, my neck hurts…why did I have to sleep on the couch?" Lovino groans, stretching out. "And on such an uncomfortable object." He grumbles and Antonio huffs.

"Rude, Lovi, rude."

The two of them fall into a tense silence for a minute before Lovino looks back over to him. "Last night…um…"

"Ah! Right! We have to get in contact with your family now, right?" Antonio asks and Lovino twitches.

"Well…yes…but I was talking about-!"

"Ohh man how do you get ahold of them? Do you know their numbers?" The Spaniard smiles. "We can get Matthew to look them up."

Lovino sighs in defeat. "No…I know how to contact them…" He mumbles, looking over to him. "But…I was wondering…last night did you mean what you said?"

Antonio looks at him curiously. "I meant everything I said last night. Which part are you referring to?"

"Y-you said you loved me! Do you love me?" Lovino asks annoyed.

"Oooohhhhh! Of course I do, Lovi! I love you a lot!" The Spaniard grins and Lovino goes bright red.

"Y-y-y-y-you do?" He squeaks out.

"Of course! I love all of my friends!" Antonio points out. "You love me too, right? Last night you said so…in your own roundabout way. You meant it, right? We're definitely friends!" He says happily, going to hug him.

"I. HATE. YOU." Lovino hisses, punching Antonio in the gut when he gets close. "You stupid bastard!"

"Ugghh…" Antonio groans, collapsing to his knees and holding his stomach. "Wh-what was that for?"

"You're an idiot!" Lovino yells. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Huh? But I didn't…" The man looks at him confused. "I don't…what did I do?"

"JUST GO AWAY! I'm going to Matthew's place!" Lovino turns, heading out.

"No! No! Wait! What happened? Lovi!" Antonio runs after him, getting a door slammed in his face. "Owww….damn it kids are so weird these days…"He sighs to himself, plopping down onto the couch. "Francis and Gilbert have younger brothers…maybe they would know." The Spaniard muses, pulling out his phone and calling his two friends up.

Not long after his call, both men come barreling through the door. "Tell me what happened!" Francis orders dramatically. "Every detail! Word per word! Action per action!" He says, sitting next to him. "Give me the details!"

Antonio stares at him confused before looking to Gilbert, who shrugs. "Um…well…here's what happened." He goes on to explain the night, excluding the details of what Lovino told him about his past. "Then this morning I told him I loved him as a friend and he got mad…"

Gilbert and Francis look to each other before glaring at the Spaniard. "IDIOT!" They yell in unison.

"My god! That poor boy's fragile little heart was broken by your stupidity!" Francis scolds. "You can be so dense sometimes it physically hurts!"

"What? But…but…what did I do…?" Antonio asks confused.

"He thought you meant in love, not friendship love! God sometimes I just wanna punch you!" Gilbert groans.

Antonio blanches in shock. "He…loves…me?"

"Apparently. For whatever reason." Francis sighs. "That poor boy."

"H-he…he…loves…me…?" He repeats.

"He said as much last night, didn't he? Then he got angry when you said it was friendship, right? What the hell else could it be?" Gilbert asks.

"So…do you love him, too?" Francis interjects. "I mean, it's important that you know why he's upset…but…what are you going to do about it?"

Antonio sighs heavily. "Well…I...it's a really bad time for this. I mean so much is happening right now and to get caught up in a new romance would be really bad so maybe we should just-!"

"So you want to ignore it?" Gilbert asks dully. "You coward."

"He doesn't want to ignore it." Francis says. "See that look? That's not the look of someone who wants to follow what he's saying."

Antonio frowns. "Francis…what should I do then?"

"Hmmmm…." Francis leans back on the couch. "I think…you should talk to him."

"Yeah…yeah I need to talk to him." Antonio agrees. "But he won't come home."

"Just leave that to us!" Gilbert says, grinning at him. He jumps up and grabs Francis, the two running off to grab Lovino.

Antonio waits, pacing around the house as his mind wanders. Of course he loves Lovino, far more than he thought originally. However, now isn't really the time to deal with such a thing, right? Men are coming after Lovino, they need to be focused on that, not on their feelings for each other. Why did he have to open his big mouth and say he loves him? "Aaaaahhhh dios mio!"

"Damnit, let me go!" Lovino's voice screams from outside the door before Gilbert opens it, showing Francis carrying him over his shoulder as he kicks and punches.

"We have delivered the package!" Gilbert says as Francis drops Lovino onto the couch. "We expect to be paid in full next time we meet." He teases before Francis and him leave.

"What the hell?" Lovino glares at Antonio. "Why did your fucking friends kidnap me from Matthew's? Abel and Raivis were over and we were watching movies!"

"You'd rather be there than here?" Antonio asks and Lovino remains silent. "Hey, Lovi…um…when I said I love you last night…I didn't realize what you were thinking." He says, sitting beside the now tense Italian. "But…even though I didn't originally intend for it to sound like that…I do love you like that."

Lovino stares at him before noticing the man's hands are now shaking. "Ah…you…you really mean that, don't you?" He asks and Antonio nods. "Why do you look so scared?"

"I'm not scared." Antonio says. "I'm just unsure. Do we really have time to think about this sort of stuff when men are coming for you?"

The Italian laughs a little. "What the hell, Antonio? Aren't you the one always acting on impulse? NOW you realize there are times when you should and shouldn't act?" His laughing suddenly stops and he glares at Antonio. "Dick move."

"Don't give me that, you little brat!" Antonio scolds. "Now come here so I can kiss you!"

"Whoa! I didn't say kissing was okay yet!" Lovino says, backing away.

"H-huh? No way!" The Spaniard whines. "Well…well I'm gonna kiss you anyways!" He decides, moving forward and grabbing the now nervous Italian's hand, placing a light kiss on it.

"…Ah…" Lovino blushes. "Wh-what the hell was that?"

"I wasn't going to force you into a kiss, Lovi. The hand, however, is okay isn't it?" Antonio asks, smiling innocently at him.

"Idiot…it's all okay." The younger man mumbles, looking away shyly. "Wh-wherever you want to."

Antonio laughs a little. "You're so cute, Lovi." He coos, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

"What the hell was that?" Lovino fumes and Antonio smirks.

"What? I kissed you, didn't I?" He asks innocently.

"W-well….yeah…but…." The Italian pouts.

"But~?"

"Fuck you I'm not saying it!" Lovino yells, crossing his arms.

"Aawww so no kisses? Well it's your loss." Antonio says, leaning against the couch. "I can twist a cherry stem into a knot easily."

"If you want to kiss me so bad than just do it." Lovino grumbles and Antonio laughs.

"I'll take that as the Lovi way of saying 'please kiss me Antonio'!" He teases before leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Lovino's. As soon as he does, however, both of them distinctly hear the cocking of a gun. "Umm…"

"What are you doing to mi bambino?" A deep voice says and they both turn to see an older looking Lovino standing there and smiling darkly.

"P-papa? Um…hey…." Lovino says awkwardly and Antonio pales.

"AAaaahhhhh crap."

* * *

A/N: Rome has arrived! Sorry it took so long to get this up, school and asthma attacks sending me to the ER and whatnot. But it's all better so I should be able to get some more stories done today since we're snowed in thanks to Nemo.


	13. An impromptu gathering

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Thirteen: An Impromptu Gathering**_

* * *

"Everyone insisted this man was just a friend…a mere buddy…but last time I checked you do not kiss your friends." Romulus says, smiling darkly at Antonio. "Or have you taught my son bad habits through this 'friendship'?"  
"Lovi…you um…you gonna say anything to help me out here? Your dad looks like he's gonna kill me." The Spaniard points out nervously and Lovino shrugs.

"I would, really, but when dad gets that look in his eyes someone is going to die no matter what I do."

"How can you say that calmly?" Antonio whines before looking to Romulus. "I swear I love Lovino, there's nothing I would do to hurt him so there's no reason for you to hurt me, right?" He asks nervously.

"Hmm…" Romulus looks over to Lovino. "You like this kid?"

"He has his moments."

"And…you…wanted to kiss him?"

Lovino blushes a little. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have been kissed."

Romulus nods. "True, true…I suppose he can live…" He sighs, putting his gun away. "Your brothers recommended him after all, and they are pretty good judges of characters….well, I mean, Marcello is…"

Antonio smiles at him. "Thank you so much!"

A dark smile comes to Romulus' face. "But touch him around me again and he won't be able to talk me out of it."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Hey, papa, is this really the thing you should be focused on?" Lovino asks and Romulus laughs.

"Are you referring to that little Frederick problem? Don't worry; I have brought my best men with me. Including your brothers!" Romulus explains, looking to Antonio. "Is he of any use in this problem?"

"Actually…yeah, he is." Lovino says. "He used to be a delinquent…and he has a lot of connections because of it. One of whom is getting pretty close to Raivis." He adds and Romulus' eyes light up fondly.

"Ah, Raivis! That little guy is still with you, huh? Good, loyal men are very important." Romulus sighs. "If only you had chosen him instead of some strange man."

"…I'm right here…" Antonio mumbles weakly before giving up. "Please don't edge me out for Raivis…" He pleads with Lovino who rolls his eyes.

"Why in god's name would I do that? Stop filling this idiot's head with stupid ideas, papa!" Lovino commands and Romulus laughs a little.

"If you insist! Your brothers will be arriving soon, so please do behave with each other while I go make some pasta." Romulus says, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"P-papa…don't just cook in someone else's house…" Lovino groans, looking to a highly confused Antonio. "Sorry."

"Um…no…don't…worry about it? This is your house too so if your papa wants to cook in his son's house it's totally fine…?" Antonio mumbles, unsure of his own words.

"Well, since his men are on his way…I suppose we might as well call our friends over, right?" Lovino asks and Antonio sighs, smiling at him.

"Yeah, let's get our friends over here."

In less than half an hour their previously quiet home is filled with men, some Antonio knows but most he's never seen before and are emitting very dangerous vibes. The 'I heard what you did to Lovino and if we are ever left alone I will gut you alive' kind of vibes. It's terrifying, to say the least, yet he must admit everyone seems to get along. Even Gilbert's younger brother has made a friend of Lovino's brother Feliciano, much to Lovino's dismay.

"Get. That. Thing. Away from him." Lovino hisses, watching his brother fawn all over Ludwig. "I do not agree with this."

"You know it's not any different than you and I being together." Antonio points out, receiving an almost murderous glare.

"My brother is too young and that man has impure intentions!" Lovino points out annoyed.

"Hmm…to be fair my intentions toward you aren't exactly the purest either…"Antonio mumbles before spotting Gilbert and leaving the now flustered Lovino.

"That's quite the note to leave on." A tall man with shoulder length brown hair says from behind Lovino. "He seems fun." He says in a sleepy voice.

Lovino looks back at him and nods. "Yeah, Heracles, he's a bastard." He huffs and Heracles raises a brow as he watches the boy stomp off.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said…" Heracles mumbles before shrugging to himself and heading over to Sadiq.

Antonio stands there looking at everyone in his house, trying to remember all the names; Feliciano, Marcello, Romulus, some blonde man with long hair named Legolas oddly enough, Heracles, Sadiq, Ivan, and of course little Raivis for the mafia's group. Of course Raivis' true loyalty lies with Lovino and Lovino alone. He knows that's why Romulus likes him more, proven loyalty is much more admirable than newly formed loyalty.

"You." Lovino almost growls and Antonio jumps a bit. "Running off like that was a dick move you bastard."

Antonio laughs a little. "Had I not run off you would have hit me!"

"…Sorry." Lovino mumbles and Antonio looks at him curiously. "A-about the…impromptu gathering…especially right after you…right after we…"

Antonio grins and pats Lovino on the head. "Granted, this wasn't how I expected today to go, but it's pretty interesting right? I mean Feliciano is making a new friend and I finally got to meet your father. Not…how I would have liked…but…"

"These are papa's best men, you know. He played it off like Frederick is no big deal, yet he has only brought the best of the best and is keeping them around me like bodyguards…" Lovino points out, frowning at Antonio. "I know this isn't what you signed up for when you took me in."

The Spaniard laughs a little. "Lovi, you were hiding from a group of men. I knew you had complicated troubles. In fact, it's a big relief that you have your own collection of bodyguards."

"You. What are you two doing?" Romulus asks, appearing behind them and pulling Lovino into a tight hug. "Mi bambino needs to stop hiding! Everyone is sharing techniques on spying and stalking, you have thrown quite the party mi bambino!" He praises as Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Papa it was you and Antonio who got this all together. Don't throw his praise onto me."

"Hmmm? Antonio? I don't recall anyone by that name." Romulus says darkly and Antonio inches away from the two.

"What the hell? I saw you being nice to Ludwig over there who is all over Feliciano, yet Antonio is evil?" Lovino crosses his arms and huffs.

"Awww don't be like that! Ludwig is actually part of the family!" Romulus says and Lovino fumes. "Oh nonono! Not through Feliciano, calm down bambino. He's a nephew to Legolas over there."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Son of a bitch!" Lovino groans. "They are actually part of the family. This is quite possibly the worst day ever."

"Hey, you got some action, you're fine." Romulus teases and Lovino pouts.

"Yeah, about five seconds worth before you pulled out your gun."

"Well, you don't have time for that right now." His father says, his tone more serious now. "Romance and intimacy should be the last thing on your mind at the moment."

"With all these people around it sure as hell isn't the first…" Lovino trails off before glaring at his dad. "You…there's limits to blocking your son! Throwing a huge party just so I don't get…intimate…before Frederick is dead is a bit extreme, don't you think?" He asks annoyed and Romulus laughs.

"Of course not! I actually suggested kidnapping you during the party, but Legolas informed me that would not be tolerated!"

"Legolas, huh? Thank god your right hand man has basically made you his bitch…" Lovino mumbles, receiving a dark smile from his father.

"Hmmm? What's that? 'Please neuter my boyfriend!' you say? Well far be it from me to deny mi bambino his wishes." Romulus threatens with a dark smile.

"…Your brother and father are giving me the creeps…" Antonio whispers to Marcello, who laughs a little.

"Lovino is brash, papa can be brash, they bring out the best in each other!" Marcello jokes and Antonio frowns.

"How does he act with you and Marcello?"

"Papa is very affectionate with us. When he tries to do that with Lovino, though, he gets pissy so papa gave up."

Antonio watches as Romulus and Lovino are now laughing at something together, presumably Raivis who just managed to trip and topple over Heracles, Sadiq, and Abel like dominoes. "At least they get along though."

"Oh yes, they have the utmost respect for one another…although they usually hide it." Marcello agrees before he looks to Antonio. "And papa respects you as well. Don't think he came here without knowing everything about you. As soon as Feliciano came back from here he did a full background on you and decided he could leave Lovino in your care." He smirks at the Spaniard. "That is an honor no one but our mother and Legolas has achieved before."

Antonio blushes a little and smiles. "Really?"

"Of course now that he knows you want in fratello's pants it might be a whole other story." Marcello points out before venturing off to talk to Matthew.

"I knew I should have waited…"Antonio groans.

Everyone stays late into the night but by three in the morning it has thinned out to just Lovino, Antonio, Romulus, and his men minus Feliciano. Romulus and his men have passed out in the living room and Marcello has taken it upon himself to commandeer Lovino's bedroom. Antonio and Lovino stare at each other awkwardly in front of the Spaniard's bedroom, both unsure of whether or not Romulus will barge in with a gun if they share the room.

"I...I can…go sleep with Marcello." Lovino says awkwardly.

"Yeah…but…he locked the door." Antonio points out before looking at his door. "I can sleep on the floor. Yes, yes, that is what we will do. I will sleep on the floor now come on." He says decidedly, leading Lovino into the room he's never dared enter before.

The Spaniard's room is nothing fancy, he knows this, yet Lovino walks in and looks around as if he's in awe of everything inside. He goes around the room, inspecting every inch much to Antonio's amusement. Of course he can't really say anything since he did the exact same thing the one time he entered Lovino's room. As the boy ventures through the room Antonio takes the opportunity to get some more blankets and an air mattress out of his closet so he can sleep on the floor.

"I really am sorry about all of this." Lovino says, looking out the window at the garden. "You had such a nice and peaceful life…I'm sorry I ruined it."

Antonio smiles and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "I thought a peaceful life was what I needed for a long time…" He mumbles before bringing his lips to Lovino's ear. "But I'd rather a life with you, whether it's peaceful or calamitous." Moving away he grins at the blushing teen. "Besides, there's a high probability that it will go back to peaceful after all of this! Yes, once all of this is done we will get to have our café all to ourselves again, build up even more regulars, and pick on Abel and Raivis some more."

Lovino laughs a little. "That's the cheesiest, stupidest thing you have said."

"Hmm…I highly doubt that." Antonio leans forward and kisses Lovino on the cheek. "Now let's go to bed."

"No wait, one more thing." Lovino says, grabbing the collar of Antonio's shirt when he turns to look at him. "I want a real kiss good night." He whispers before closing the distance between their lips, kissing the Spaniard.

* * *

A/N: Feliciano! Running off with a man you just met! How irresponsible! ...Then again Lovino moved in with a man he had just met...I guess the whole family is impulsive. Feliciano only went over to play card games...or something else completely ? Maybe chess. Sexless chess. Aaaahhh man I just realized I'm gonna have to put a fight in this...I suck at those... Sorry about the radomness of this chapter, I can't form legitimate plots at the moment. Most of this was written while I was super sick, I just finished it up tonight since I'm feeling a bit better. I'll do my best to make the next chapter better, I promise!


	14. Tell him your plans

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Tell him your plans**_

* * *

It finally happens. Frederick makes a move. When everyone wakes from the late night celebration, there's a note on the kitchen table.

**_'Hello again, Lovino. I hope you don't mind we borrowed your cute little brothers for a while. If you have any interest in getting them back, you can meet us at the warehouse. You know the one._**

**_~Until then, Frederick'_**

Lovino's expression is empty as he stares at the note, his hands clutching onto it so tight his knuckles turn a pale white. Alone in his kitchen he quietly sets the paper back down and slips out before anyone can notice. The minute he closes the door, however, Romulus tenses up.

"Something's not right…" Romulus mumbles.

"Romulus!" Antonio hollers from the kitchen, making everyone run in where he is holding a note. "Frederick came and took Feliciano and Marcello!" He explains, looking the note over again. "They are going to be at a warehouse…that Lovino knows. Lovino…must have left." Slamming the note on the table Antonio goes to leave.

"Calm down, we have to figure out where it is first." Romulus says, holding him back.

"We will follow Lovino! He only got up about five minutes ago, he can't have gotten far." Antonio tries to slip out of his grip.

"His family is in trouble. Lovino might not be the best at running normally…but when he has motivation he and his brothers are some of the fastest men I've known." Legolas explains. "But…he's not the brightest…" He mumbles, looking around. "He took no weapons."

"Now now, give my boy some credit!" Romulus says, smiling at the blonde. "He took a spoon after all."

Antonio looks at the two curiously. "What…can he do with a spoon?" He asks and the room falls into an awkward silence.

Racing as fast as he can, Lovino heads to an abandoned district he sadly knows all too well. The day he ran away, he had finally escaped; this was the last place where they had cornered him before he hid at Antonio's. This was where he took out at least five of Frederick's men, where his last words to Frederick were 'I'll kill you soon' before running off. He'll never forget the look on the man's face; the twisted smile as though the thought of Lovino coming after him was what he wanted all along.

When Lovino reaches the warehouse he runs over and grabs the door, tearing it open to reveal about seventeen men and his brothers. The warehouse itself is worse than it was last time, dust thick on every surface and dirt covering the entire floor along with what seems to be blood. Stepping in closer, Lovino stares down at the red pools and glares at them. It is blood. His brothers' blood.

"I'll kill you." Lovino growls under his breath. "Are you two okay?" He asks and his brothers nod, their mouths gagged. "You don't mess with the Vargas's family, Frederick. That's equivalent signing your death warrant."

Frederick laughs from his spot behind the chairs Feliciano and Marcello are tied to. "Ohhh such harsh words! Where's daddy and his friends?" He taunts. "Where are yours? Perhaps…you came alone? I thought you were smarter than to do that." Pale brown eyes widen in amusement as Frederick smirks. "Ohhh, it's your daddy complex again, isn't it? Proving yourself alone."

"Good, your done with your lame taunts." Lovino says, stretching his arms and neck before looking around. "Shall we start?"

"By all means, have fun with my men before I rip you to shreds." Frederick snickers. "Ahh, the look on your father's face will be beautiful won't it?" He taunts as his men begin to crowd Lovino.

"AAAGGHHH!" A man screams in pain, crashing to the ground with a hand over his eye.

Lovino holds the small spoon in his hand, turning it upside down to let the eye drop to the ground. "Tsk, these men are weak Frederick, I expected more from you." He sighs, jamming the utensil into another man's socket before scooping his eye out. It was his specialty, when he was younger, to fight with spoons. The right spoon, angled correctly, with the perfect amount of pressure, can do so much damage. Eyes, arteries, veins, all can be torn by this simple and weak looking object.

"Ahhh still into your spoon, huh? You just love to use anything don't you?" Frederick asks as his men go down one by one.

"Well as I'm sure George had told you, in my family it's important to utilize anything and everything around you in a fight." Lovino says, stomping on a man's head as he tries to stand back up. "You're losing quite a lot of blood. I'd advise you to stand down." He warns before going towards Frederick.

"You think that was all I had?" Frederick asks. "There's more where they came from. With weapons as well."

"Yeah, I thought so." Lovino smirks, holding up his phone. "Which is why I called for reinforcements as well." The two stand there, staring each other down as Lovino's men come flooding in from the entrance and Frederick's come from hidden locations inside. They move towards each other, ignoring the chaos around them before finally meeting near Lovino's brothers.

"As expected of the future head of the Vargas family." Frederick mocks, bringing a knife up to Lovino's cheek. "You know there's an artery up here?" He asks, tracing the blade slightly above the outline of his jaw. "Yes…right up here. Perhaps if I cut it I can kill you?"

"You're pointing out arteries, huh?" Lovino asks before Antonio bumps into him from behind, slipping him a knife as well. "Lucky for you I'm an expert about those things as well." The two begin stabbing at each other, knives clashing without once touching skin until finally Frederick gets Lovino's cheek. It's a light graze, barely enough to separate the skin, but he counts it as a victory anyways and begins cackling.

"Can't even protect your face? How pitiful!" He taunts, lunging at Lovino again. "Just watch me win this fight!"

The boy stands there, allowing him to come closer. His hand wielding the knife is low, down by his thigh, and when Frederick comes close enough he jerks his arm forward, stabbing in past the skin and through the femoral artery until the blade clacks against bone. "You'll never win anything." Lovino whispers in his ear, pulling the blade out and going to jam it in his throat.

"Ah-ah-ah." Frederick chides, holding Lovino's wrist. "You're still so stupid, Lovino, a man is not down until he is dead."

"That's what I was about to accomplish until you decided to fight back." Lovino groans, yanking his hand away and tackling Frederick to the ground.

"I will take great joy in knocking you off your throne!" Frederick hisses, getting on top of Lovino and strangling him. "You're so stubborn. This makes you weak, Lovino. You need to know when to concede."

Lovino struggles beneath him, his body aching and his breathing growing shallow. Stretching out his hand, fingers tight around the handle of his knife, he jams the blade into Frederick's neck, making sure to his the jugular. He watches as the light in Frederick's eyes fade and his hands go limp around Lovino's neck. "A man as twisted as you has no right to judge me." He manages to choke out, his voice raspy.

"Lovino!" Antonio calls, running over to him and pushing Frederick's body off. "Are you okay?" He asks, picking him up.

"Yeah…I'm alright…" Lovino mumbles as he looks around to see all of the men on the ground and Romulus helping Feliciano and Marcello out of their chairs. "How many of our men are hurt?" He asks and Antonio shrugs.

"About five are hurt really bad, but none are in danger of death." Antonio says, smiling down at him. "You are pretty impressive, Lovi."

"Damn right I am." Lovino huffs, crossing his arms.

The Spaniard leans down and gently bites the bridge of Lovino's nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

"Don't go off on your own again, you stubborn brat!" Antonio scolds. "We were worried about you. Your father pretty much ripped the door off the hinges….you will be fixing that, by the way."

"Jeez Antonio, I just had a pretty significant battle and you're giving me a honey-do list?" Lovino pouts. "That's pretty harsh."

"…They look happy…" Romulus mumbles to Legolas as they help the injured get up. "Could such a simpleton really make my boy so happy?"

"He might be a simpleton…" The blonde beside him begins. "But he is pretty impressive in a fight."

"I suppose…if he can keep my baby safe…I can allow him to stick around." Romulus concedes. "But I won't let it be easy!"

"You have a major son-complex, Romulus." Legolas sighs before getting into a car with the injured and driving them back to Antonio's for treatment.

"Alright, Lovino, let's all go back." Romulus says, walking up as Antonio lets Lovino down. "We will treat the wounded at Antonio's, fix his door, and then we can all head home together." He smiles, patting Lovino on the head. "It's safe now, after all. You can come back."

"Papa I am a big boy now, I can live on my own." Lovino says, looking to his father. "I have a business and a boyfriend and friends I made for myself. I'm thriving on my own, without your help and without any violence…excluding…you know…today." He adds awkwardly. "I mean, I always wanted to be powerful and have the same exciting life as you…but now power doesn't seem as attractive as before." His eyes go to Antonio and he smiles. "Simple sounds like fun now."

Romulus sighs in defeat. "I was afraid you would say that. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you getting into dangerous situations…" He smiles, patting his son on the head. "I'm proud of you, Lovino."

"This is great, but, what are we gonna do about this mess, papa?" Marcello asks and Romulus laughs.

"I have men coming. Don't worry mi bambino." He says, pulling his two younger sons into his arms. "I've always got a backup plan."

"So…Lovi…you're pretty good with a spoon, aren't you?" Antonio asks awkwardly and Lovino smirks.

"Oh I'm incredible with many things." Lovino says, walking ahead of a now blushing Spaniard.

"And just what has you so excited…?" Romulus questions, looking down at him menacingly.

"U-um…um…n-nothing sir…" Antonio answers, quickly running to catch up with Lovino.

* * *

A/N: Wooooow this took forever. Next is the epilogue. I'll try to get that finished tonight as well so I can be done with this story. XD


	15. A Simple Life

**A Helping Hand**

_**Chapter Fifteen: A simple life**_

* * *

Lovino and Antonio have now lived together for a year since the fight with Frederick. Of course the Vargas name kept that out of the records and made sure no one got in trouble for it, so they can live a normal life. Feliciano is moving in with Ludwig today, since Gilbert has moved out to live with Matthew. Ironically enough the only one of the three Vargas sons who has any interest in taking over is the youngest, Marcello. He is thriving under Romulus' order and has even fallen for a young blonde boy by the name of Peter from his town.

On weekends he'll call Lovino and ask for Antonio so he can get advice on how to 'woo' a dense person. Really though, he should be asking Lovino since Antonio's the most dense person he has ever met. He doesn't mind though, his boyfriend talks to his brother about the mushy stuff and he gets to talk to him about the family business, which in his opinion is far more interesting.

Speaking of business, the café is a huge hit and Antonio has finally agreed to let others help. Abel and Raivis mostly, who, as Lovino expected, ended up together. The store has increased it's customers by over 80% from when Antonio was running it on his own, giving them the option for a bigger home if they so want, which Antonio doesn't and Lovino doesn't much care. Instead they go on trips every two months for a week. It's nothing like Lovino dreamed for himself as a kid, or even as a teen, but this is what he has ended up choosing.

"Lovi! Abel and Raivis have gone home so it's time to clean up!" Antonio calls, pulling Lovino out of his thoughts.

"Ah, right, I'll go makes sure everything in the kitchen is off." He says, walking back to the kitchen as Antonio washes down the tables.

As the two work on shutting the store down, a group of men come running in wearing ski masks and holding knives. "We're here for the Vargas!" A man in front of the rest yells at Antonio, bringing a knife up to his throat. "Hand him over!"

"Haha! Hey, Lovi, we have visitors!" Antonio calls in an amused tone.

"Well get rid of them!" Lovino groans, unable to see what is going on from the kitchen.

"If you insist", mumbles Antonio, a dark smirk coming to his face before his fist connects with the man's gut and sends him to his knees from the strong impact. At the sound of the groan Lovino pokes his head out, watching as Antonio seamlessly takes each one of them down before tying them up to chairs.

"…Huh…" Lovino mutters, staring at the men dully.

"So…" Antonio begins, cracking his knuckles and staring down at the men menacingly. "What do we do with them?"

"I already told you to get rid of them." Lovino reminds him, watching as Antonio grabs the men and drags them off. Of course he couldn't expect to get out of such a life so easily. Admittedly, while their lives are mostly peaceful, there are still men who try to take down the eldest son of the Vargas family. With Antonio around though Lovino rarely actually fights the people himself, opting to let his boyfriend take care of it because Antonio acts before he can, and when the Spaniard is angry or shows off his strength it's ridiculously hot. Not that he would say that out loud.

Antonio quickly comes back, his normal smile in place. "You're like a creepy guy beacon, Lovi!" He teases, leading the way back to their house.

"Yes, thank god for my brave boyfriend." Lovino counters, watching in amusement as Antonio smirks.

"Does your brave boyfriend get a reward?" Antonio ask, not waiting for any sort of reply before pinning Lovino to the door as soon as it's closed.

Lovino smirks. "I'll get you some nice socks."

"Ahhh, my Lovi spoils me~!" The Spaniard coos, nuzzling his face into the crook of Lovino's neck.

"Yes, well, I'm just a great guy like that."

"How very true." Antonio agrees as he brings one of his hands from Lovino's wrist and rests it on his hip, pulling his body closer.

"If beating men up turns you on we have some serious issues to deal with." Lovino teases, his breath hitching as a brazen hand moves from his hip to slide into his pants and cop a feel.

"Don't be silly, Lovi", mumbles Antonio as he begins to lazily stroke. "I had this planned when we got up this morning."

Lovino chuckles under his breath, giving in and allowing Antonio to do as he wants. He follows the man into a heated kiss, leaning into the roaming touches of strong hands until both land on his butt.

"Wall or bedroom?" Antonio asks in a hushed tone, his lips grazing Lovino's ear.

"Bedroom." Lovino answers simply before his thighs are lifted from under him, making him wrap them around Antonio's waist as he's carried to the bedroom. Inside their now shared room, Antonio goes to lay him down, only to trip and make them both topple over unceremoniously onto the mattress. The two of them sit there laughing for a minute, Lovino teasing him about how clumsy he's become until Antonio rolls onto him, silencing his taunts with another kiss.

Limbs entangle and soon bodies are connected as Antonio slowly moves inside of Lovino. The Italian lets out a low moan when Antonio hits that special bundle of nerves, his fingers burying themselves in the messy brown hair. The room is filled with the sounds of both men moaning, the other's name on their lips when they climax. Lying next to each other, Lovino allows Antonio to pull him into his arms.

"I would like fluffy rainbow socks." Antonio says, making Lovino stare at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said you'd buy me socks. Gilbert got some fluffy yellow ones a few weeks back from Matthew when he got scared of some giant spider."

Lovino snickers. "Matthew got scared of a spider? Isn't he some sort of computer wizard?"

Antonio stares at him for a minute. "It…it wasn't…Matthew…" He says slowly. "That got afraid…"

Lovino blanches for a moment before covering his face and laughing hysterically. "Of course! What was I thinking? Why would Matthew be afraid of it? That's fucking hilarious! He bought his boyfriend a gift because he got scared! Man, Matthew is a more impressive boyfriend than I thought!"

"Now Lovi, Gil is allowed to be afraid of spiders. You cried last time you saw a snake, remember?" Antonio points out, effectively silencing the Italian beside him.

"Never tell anyone about that and I will buy you those rainbow socks." Lovino mutters and Antonio smiles.

"You've got yourself a deal, Lovi!"

It's not a fantastic life on the edge, or one even filled with power and prestige. Most days are fairly predictable and laid back and unbelievably domestic, something that used to disgust him. Thanks to Antonio, though, such a mundane life is perfect to Lovino.

* * *

A/N: I pretty much put the things I wanted to but never got around to putting in other chapters. This includes Antonio showing off his strength and...well...a simple version of sex. Anyways, last chapter and whatnot. Thank you all so much for actually reading this and thank you to those who took the time to review it! ;w; It all means a lot to me!


End file.
